Harry's Slave & Harry's Life
by blackcomputerdog
Summary: Harry gets the vampire king as a slave and learns of a plot to take over the world. He learns to trust and care for someone and finds love in the most unlikely of places. Dom Harry, Sub Heero, Sub Draco. Mpreg. Plus the sequel to Harry's slave. Please rea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" this is speech.

(…) This is Parseltounge

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. The time of Revelation

Over a thousand years ago a great creature ruler the vampires. His name was Heero he was the vampire king. Then he fought a great battle and killed Merlin to save all life after that battle he was drained and tired. A group of priest got together and cornered him and forced a enchanted collar around his neck. The collar binds his powers. He was taken and sold. He lived in pain and starvation for many years. Until he is bought. In the distant future. This is where the story begins.

Present--------------------

A 17 year old Harry Potter growled. He walked through the auction house. He sighed as he saw that all former Death Eaters were enslaved. Well all those living. He saw a young boy and looked him over. He liked the boys looks and looked to the owner.

"How much for him before the bidding starts?"

"10,000 Galleons. He is very special. A vampire and the son to Voldemort somehow. Not really sure how though."

"He's mine. I need a slave."

Harry dug in his pocket and pulled out a bag and counted out the Galleons. He then smiled as he was let inside the cage. He walked forward and conjured a leash and clipped it onto the collar.

Heero looked up sadly and followed. He placed his gaze to the floor and followed his master. He was naked expect for a loin cloth. His body was riddled with open wounds and some were infected. He shook from the cold. He had no fat on him and was skin and bones.

Harry led his purchase to the apparition point and then disaperated them home. He opened the door and led Heero inside. He looked at his slave and removed the leash after shutting the door.

"What's you name slave?"

"My name is whatever you desire it to be master."

"I desire to know your real name."

"It is Heero Master. Forgive me master."

Heero dropped to his knees and licked his master's shoes.

Harry blinked and pulled him up. He released his slave and walked to the closet and pulled out a pillow and two blankets. Then he dragged them up the stairs and placed them in his bedroom in a corner. He then arranged them into a comfortable way. He looked around and sighed and walked down the stairs and saw Heero on his knees again. He pulled the slave up and led him to his new bed.

Heero cowered and lay down on the bed. He lay on his side and watched his owner through fearful eyes.

Harry shook his head and called for his house elf. He ordered a bowl of chicken broth and water for his slave. The food and water appeared minutes later. Harry pushed the bowls to the edge of the blanket. Then he stepped back and waited.

Heero looked at the food and his stomach growled. Then he looked at his master and received a nod. He lowered his body and crawled to the bowls. He lowered his mouth and started to lap up the broth. He drank quickly then did the same to the water. He sighed in relief after and crawled to his master and licked his now bare feet. He then cowered at his owners feet.

Harry walked around him and went into the bathroom. He removed a first aid kit and some ointment. He walked back in and started to doctor his slave. He then once the wounds where covered and disinfected. Led his slave back to his blankets and put him into the bed. Harry then walked to his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Heero blinked and wondered what his master was thinking. He shook his head and lay down and realized he was full and warm and comfortable. He feared that it would not last long though. He fell asleep soon after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. Please tell me what you think. And yes I know it is different. Heero is my own character. I can do what I like with him. Thanks and remember to review please. It will never have Voldemort in it. He is dead. Yes Very dead. It will have draco later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" this is speech

(…) This is phoenix speech

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke the next morning and whimpered. He rolled over and crawled to his master and kneeled beside the bed. He kept his head lowered and waited for a sign.

Harry woke the next morning and swung his legs over the bed and barely missed Heero. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower and stepped inside and began to wash.

Heero listened and stood and limped out the door and walked slowly down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a thing of Bacon and three eggs. He sat them to the side and got out a pan and greased it. Then he put the bacon and eggs inside the pan and placed the pan onto the stove. He let it start cooking and he sat the table for one person. He finished the food as he heard the water cut off. He put the food in the plate and kneeled in the corner. He was watching the door fearfully.

Harry finished his shower and stepped out. He cast a drying spell on himself. And walked into his bedroom. He looked around and didn't see Heero then he sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. He figured the slave had made himself breakfast. He was not angry. He walked into his closet and dressed then walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. He saw the steaming food on the table and blinked. Then he heard a whimper. He looked to the side after entering the kitchen and walked over to Heero.

"What's the matter Heero? Why didn't you eat? I mean you cooked it for somebody."

"Yes master. Slave scared Master. Slave Sorry master. The food is for you Master. Please forgive this slave master. Slave sorry master."

Heero then licked his masters feet and cowered. He was expecting a beating for leaving the bedroom.

Harry sighed and patted his head gently and walked over to the counter and grabbed a second plate. He placed some of his food on the plate and sat it at a chair across from him. He waited and sat down at his place and started to eat.

Heero crawled over to Harry and kneeled by his master's chair. He whimpered as his stomach growled.

Harry sighed and grabbed the plate and placed it on the floor then said.

"Eat Heero. I am not punishing you."

"Thank you master. Slave is hungry master. Thank you master. Slave sorry Master."

Heero then lowered his head and started to eat. He gobbled up the food quickly he was starving. He shivered in the cold. His loin cloth doing nothing for him. He looked down and whimpered. He backed away from the now empty plate and limped up the stairs after walking into the hall. He went into the bedroom and lay down on his blankets. He snuggled into the pillow and sighed in relief.

Harry shook his head and finished then placed the dishes into the sink. He would do them later. He conjured a chain and walked into the bedroom and smiled at Heero. He walked over and saw his slaves eyes go wide and then he heard the whimpers.

Heero opened his eyes to greet his master. Then he saw the chain and hook. Memories assaulted his mind. He whimpered and crawled to his masters feet and licked them. He kept his head almost to the feet and begged.

"Please no master. I apologize master. I will never leave the room again master. Please be gentle master. Slave bad master. Slave never leave the room again master. Please no beat slave master. Please Forgive master. Please master. Forgive me master."

Harry blinked and vanished the chain. He looked over his slave and saw blood drippings on the blanket. He blinked he looked over what he could see of his slave. Then he kneeled and pulled is slave into a hug. He then slowly released his slave and removed the loin cloth. He noticed that it was stuck to his slaves cock. He sighed and looked at the damage. He realized it was raw and oozing pus. He shook his head and stood and walked to the floo and fire called Hogwarts and the infirmary. He asked Poppy to come over and bring her things.

Poppy walked through with her bag and she saw his slave and rushed to him. She saw the damage and started to try and fix him. Heero was backing away though.

Heero cowered. He looked at his master for help. He heard the word doctor and thought that she was going to kill him.

"Please no kill slave master. Slave do Better master. Please no kill master."

Heero crawled back to his blankets and lay down on his stomach and shook. He was watching her with terror.

Harry slowly walked over to heero and pulled him into his arms. He said softy.

"It's alright Heero. She won't hurt you. I asked her to fix your wound. It is badly infected. Don't fight. I won't let her harm you."

Poppy took advantage of her now calming patient and gave him a sedative. As he slipped into sleep she saw Harry lay him down on his back. Poppy smiled and swore as she looked at his cock. She grabbed a potion and applied thoroughly. Then she slowly cut a small gash inside the cock and almost puked as green pus swam out from the wound. And it gave off a rotting odor. She grabbed another salve and spread it inside the wound. Then she covered his cock in a bandage. She grabbed seconds of the potion and walked into Harry's bathroom and placed them in the medicine cabinet. Then she sighed and started to look him over again. She redid the open wounds along the rest of his body. And she rolled Heero onto his stomach and looked at his anus. She gloved her hand and stuck a finger inside and felt him pull away violently. She realized that he was most likely infected inside as well. She grabbed a insert and coated it with medicine then inserted it up his anus. She then finished and turned to Harry.

"I don't know how he is still alive. I am assuming it is because he is a vampire. His body is badly infected. He is starved. Give him time and love. He needs that. He has been badly abused and neglected. Try not to harm him. I do not believe he will disobey you. I need to be getting back now. Goodbye Harry."

Poppy then left.

Harry sighed and looked at his slave resting. He smiled and ordered a thing of food and water and placed them beside his slave. He then disaperated to his work. He walked inside the doors and saw that he was about 2 hours late. He walked to his manager and explained. The manger nodded and directed him to a slave that just came in. He walked into the room and saw Draco Malfoy.

Draco growled and pulled back into a corner. He showed his teeth to Potter.

"So Potter. You come to teach me my place to. My last master couldn't. I was taken from him. I hate you Potter. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

Harry blinked and walked forward and slapped Malfoy. He then turned and left the room. He knew that Draco had been taken from a abusive home. He wondered where the brat would go now. He walked into his office and sat down and started to go over case files of abused and neglected slaves. He finished as it became dark. He left his work and clocked out. He went home quickly and walked inside. He smelled dinner cooking and walked into the kitchen and saw Heero.

Heero woke about 3 hours after Harry left. He looked down at himself and he shuddered. He turned over and slowly stood. He limped into the bathroom and looked at himself in a mirror. He then walked into the kitchen slowly and started to clean. He cleaned until it got late then he walked to the fridge and grabbed some food. He started dinner. He had just sat the table and placed the food in the plate when he heard footsteps. He turned around and crawled to his master's feet and licked his shoes. Then he crawled into a corner and kneeled waiting.

Harry sighed and shook his head and sat down. He summoned a second plate and placed some food in it. Then he walked over to Heero and placed the plate on the floor in front of him. He then sat down at the table and started to eat.

Heero saw the food and whimpered. He slowly lowered his head and ate. Then after the food on is plate was eaten he crawled out pf the room and headed into the bedroom and lay down on his blankets he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry finished his food and grabbed Heero's plate then he walked over to the sink and washed the dishes. He looked around and smiled as he saw his kitchen was clean for once. He shook his head and walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He saw his sleeping slave and covered him with a blanket. The only thing his slave had on were bandages he knew his slave must be cold. Harry then lay down in his bed and went to sleep that night. Wondering why he had taken Heero in and why he was being so kind. Then he realized that Heero was already very broken and scared. He knew his slave would always be a good boy. He felt that he wouldn't have to chain him to prevent him from running away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: hello. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love reviews. The more reviews the sooner a update. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Nothing if Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) This is phoenix speech

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke early the next morning. He basked in the feeling of being warm and safe. He was no longer in pain. His body ached and his cock hurt slightly. He remembered the doctor but not what she had done. He was happy that he was being fed but he was confused. He shuddered and looked around. He wondered why his master was being nice. Then he figured that it was a trap to gain his trust. He walked over to the bed and kneeled. He wouldn't risk angering this master so he would wait until ordered to eat and go fix food. He shuddered and looked over the bandaged wounds. He kneeled and waited with his head bowed.

Harry woke slowly and yawned. He sat up and saw Heero. He smiled at his slave and sung his legs off the bed and stood. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He then undressed and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the water ran down his body. He felt his cock and realized it was hard. He shook his head and finished cleaning himself. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at Heero.

Heero whimpered and crawled over. He saw his master's cock and took it with his mouth. He blew some air and felt as his master's knees buckled sending them both to the ground. Heero was careful and didn't bite down. He took the cock the rest of the way in and deep throated him. He hummed in his throat and used his tongue to swivel around the head. He then used his hands to massage his master's balls. He felt his master tense and come. He quickly swallowed the load not letting a drop fall on the floor. Heero then cowered and backed away whimpering. He crawled slowly to his blankets and lay down.

Harry sighed and caught his breath. He was shocked. He hadn't ordered his slave to do that. He was uncertain why. He had a feeling his slave would say something that it was his job or something else like that. He smiled and remembered the feeling. He had never known someone who was that talented. He figured that his slave had learned in self preservation. He smiled and walked down into the kitchen expecting his slave to follow. He blinked when after he had fixed the food he didn't see Heero in the room. He grabbed both plates and walked through the living room and up the stairs he saw his slave in the corner with his blankets shaking. Harry wondered what he had done now. He walked over and laid Heero's plate beside him. Then harry sat down and started to eat beside his slave.

Heero whimpered and eyed the food. He was hungry. He turned his head away slowly and looked at the ground. He knew better than to eat without a order. He would not disobey.

Harry sighed again and looked at Heero.

"eat up Heero. I'm not angry."

Heero crawled closer to the food and lowered his head and began to eat. He whimpered around the food and swallowed. He was surprised his master was feeding him again. He had thought it was a trick. He finished his food and looked at his master and saw his plate clean as well. He crawled to his master and licked his hand. Then Heero backed away and kneeled on his bed. Heero spoke quietly.

"Why not angry master? Why not hurt slave master?"

"I'm not angry because you've done nothing wrong. I'm not planning on harming you Heero. You are a good boy. I have to be going to work now. Stay safe."

"Yes master. I'll obey master."

Harry laughed and stood and grabbed the plates and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He washed the plates then disaperated with a crack. He appeared at his work and walked in to his boss. He explained his new slave and smiled as his boss said he could bring his slave to work if he wanted. Harry walked outside and into his cube. He conjured a feather pillow and placed it in a corner of his cube. Then he conjured a water bowl and placed it near the pillow. He then started to file papers. When he heard a alarm.

People started standing and running. Harry stood and walked to his boss and asked what was happening in response he got.

"Go with the others. We have a red alarm on a abused slave."

Harry nodded and quickly disaperated and appeared outside a house. He walked inside with the others and smiled as they took the man. He heard noise in the basement and walked to a barred door. He opened the door with a hex and went down the stairs with Ron behind him. Together they walked through and saw Serverus Snape tied to a post. Naked and starved. And severely injured. Harry growled and walked forward and was rewarded with a pleading look.

"Please no more. I'll be good. I'll Obey. Please no more pain master."

Harry undid the ropes and watched as Serverus fell to the floor. He shook his head and stunned his former Potions teacher. He had known it had been a few months since the final battle. He levitated Serverus up the stairs and through the hall. He disaperated with his burden into the infirmary in the slave's center. He moved Serverus onto a bed and backed away as a healer came forward. Harry then left. He felt sorry for his former teacher. He knew that they would soon all be broken. He had heard that Draco was sold again. He knew that the former Prince of Slytherin would break in the future. Harry couldn't take any more and he apperated home. He walked inside and didn't smell anything cooking. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He looked around and didn't see Heero. He sighed and said.

"Heero come out. Where are you?"

Harry then heard a whimper and kneeled down and looked under his bed. He met his slaves gaze and sighed. He reached a hand under and pulled his shaking slave out from under the bed. He brought heero over to his blankets and laid his slave down and sat beside him. Harry then asked.

"Why were you under the bed?"

"Slave bad Master. Slave leave bedroom to get water master. Slave bad master. Please forgive slave master. Slave do better master."

"I see. Heero you are not bad. I never have forbidden you to leave the bedroom. You can go anywhere in the house you like."

"really master? Thank you master. I will obey master."

Heero leaned up and kissed his master. Then he crawled out of the blankets and walked out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen and started to cook.

Harry chuckled. He walked after heero and watched his slave quickly fix bacon and eggs for lunch. He smiled and watched as heero served a single plate then went and kneeled in a corner. Harry sighed and grabbed a second plate and placed some of his food into it. Then he walked over to Heero and laid the food down in front of him. Then harry sat down at the table and began to eat. He said.

"Eat now. You may eat the food you cook. You don't have to cook though. Once you are healthy your job will be in my bed."

Heero whimpered and lowered his head and started to eat. He had already known that. He knew he was a sex slave. He wondered how much pain this master would put him through. He smiled as he ate the food was very good. He finished his portion and took the plate to the sink then grabbed Master's when he finished then he walked over to the sink and started to wash.

Harry sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into his study. He sat down and started to work on papers. He knew he had awhile before the sun set.

Heero whimpered and finished the dishes. He yawned then looked around and walked slowly up the stairs and found his master in the study. He lay down at his master's feet and started to dose off to sleep.

Harry looked down at a whimper. He saw his slave and smiled. He wondered why his slave was so content with him. Then he figured that it was because he had never harmed him and had helped him. Harry continued to work until the sun started to go down. He stood and walked around the desk and woke Heero and led his slave into the bedroom. He then walked into the bathroom with his slave and pulled out the medicine.

Heero quivered and lowered his head. A tear started to fall. It hit the floor and he started to cry. He backed away and begged.

"Please no more master. Please no more pain master. I'll do better master. Slave do better master."

"Heero. I'm not going to harm you. I know it will hurt some. The other wounds are closed and just need time. Your cock is the only thing that needs treatment and your anus. Now first I'll do your anus. Present yourself."

Heero whimpered and turned around and raised his anus into his master's view. He shook knowing I would hurt.

Harry reached a finger inside and pulled out the insert and found it covered in blood. He sighed and cleaned it and wrapped more medicine around it. He then slowly reinserted into his slaves shaking body. He sighed and saw the tears. He pulled his slave around once he was done and hugged him. He said.

"It's alright. We are almost done. In about a month you will be fully healed. It's alright Heero."

Heero nodded and shivered. He then lay down and allowed his master free access to his cock.

Harry sighed sadly and unwrapped the bandage. He then opened a bottle of potion and poured it inside the gash in the cock. He then rubbed salve over the cock and bandaged it up again. He then let go and said.

"There it's over. Now go sleep. It's late. We have to do this again Tomorrow."

"Yes master. I am sorry master. I will not trouble you master."

Heero crawled to his blankets and lay down. He curled up under a blanket and went into a light sleep.

Harry sighed and put the supplies away. He then walked to his bed and lay down and went to sleep glad that he was off Tomorrow. He would get to spend more time with his slave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. Please review. If you like the story leave me a review. Even if you didn't like it you can review. I need review's to feed the muse. My muse is yelling. Please review. I promise to update soon if you review. More than 4 for the next chapter please. I mat do it if I only get 2. It depends on if I have time. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all. I loved the reviews and here is the next chapter for you folks. Enjoy. Draco comes in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke to a bussing sound the next morning. He yawned and rolled out of bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a beaten Draco. He blinked and allowed him to come inside. Harry then asked.

"Why are you here? You hate me."

"I need help. My master threw me out. He lives down the street. Please don't hurt me."

Harry blinked and nodded. He sighed and led Draco into the living room and conjured a chain and chained him beside the fireplace. He then walked and grabbed a blanket and pillow and laid them down for Draco to lay on. Harry then walked out and went into the bedroom and lay down.

Draco quivered. He wondered what he was thinking. His master had hurt him and thrown him out he had even removed his tags first. He was scared. He knew if he was caught he would be taken to a camp and broken before he was sold again. He had ran to potter's home. He had been walking along when he saw the Potter home symbol. He had walked and hoped that Potter would be kind.

Heero woke closer to dawn. He yawned and stood. He stretched and walked from the bedroom down the stairs. He no longer limped his injuries were healing well. He saw Draco and whimpered. He then continued into the kitchen knowing better than to speak to another slave. He got out some eggs and bacon and started to cook them. He made more than normal figuring the slave would also have some with them. He had realized that Harry split his food with him. He was grateful.

Harry woke and yawned then shook his head and walked into the living room. He walked over to Draco and sighed.

"I have to take you in. I'll buy you. Your mine."

"I don't want to be a slave you bastard. I am no one's toy."

"I see. This is why you were thrown onto the street you ungrateful brat. No food for you today. Your already beaten I won't add to it."

Harry then walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Heero served his master and grabbed a second plate and sat it beside his masters. He then kneeled at his owner's feet and waited.

Harry laughed and took the plate and filled some food onto it. He then laid it on the floor in front of Heero and said.

"Eat."

Heero dug into the food at the command. He finished quickly and walked to the sink with the plate and started to wash. He grabbed his master's when he was done and washed it as well.

Harry sighed and walked and grabbed Draco. He then disaperated them into the department of slave affairs. He walked into the main office and led Draco beside him. Harry spoke.

"I found him. He is mine."

"Very well then. No tags I see. Must be a stray. Alright. Fill out the forms and he is yours."

Harry nodded and filled out the forms and signed at the bottom. He then led Draco into the infirmary he wanted to check on Serverus. He sighed and realized his potions teacher also needed a good home. He looked to the nurse. He could separate Draco from the last of his living family.

"Serverus will not go up for sell. When he is healthier he comes home with me."

The nurse nodded and Harry left. He disaperated back home and retied Draco up. He then slapped his slave hard.

"You will learn manners Draco. I will not beat you to death. But I will punish you. You are mine now. Am I clear?"

Draco spat.

Harry growled and backhanded him again then stormed into the study and sat down and began to work.

Heero whimpered and looked around. He heard the noise and followed his master into the study. He curled up at his feet. He whimpered and said.

"Please no hurt master. Slave sorry Master."

Harry looked down and sighed sadly. He had frightened Heero. He moved from his chair and sat beside his slave and stroked his hair. Harry said softly.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Draco."

"Okay master. Can slave speak to other slave master? Slave be polite master."

"Yes. You may speak to Draco, Heero. I do not mind. Soon another slave will come. His name is Serverus. He is a older man. But family to Draco."

"Alright Master. Thank you master. Slave obey master. May slave go and speak to Draco now master?"

Harry nodded and got back into his chair and started to work again.

Heero stood and walked slowly back down the stairs and sat down in front of the pissed off Malfoy. Heero cocked his head and whimpered. Then spoke.

"Why so angry? Master never beat you. Though someone did."

"I could say the same thing to you. And why wouldn't you talk earlier?"

"I did not have master's permission. I did not wish to anger him. Though he is mad at you. And master has helped me. He hasn't harmed me."

"I know he's mad and I could care less. I'm not going to submit and become a toy. I will never obey him. I will always fight back."

"You need to learn your place. Master will show you. Master may harm you. You need to be nicer to master. He is not cruel so far."

"So you say. He likes you. He hates me. He always has. Ever since school. I knew him those years ago. Then I became a Death Eater. Now that I think about it why don't you have a dark mark?"

"Because. I am no Death Eater. I am Voldemort's son."

Heero then turned and left a stunned Draco. Heero walked up the stairs and into the bedroom and lay down in his blankets and curled up and got warm. He sighed in content and drifted into slumber.

Draco blinked a few times. Then slowly got his voice to work. He gulped then started to curse everyone. He swore up and down.

Harry heard and stormed down the stairs. He walked into the living room and gagged Draco. Then he dragged him across the hall into a room and tied him up. He whistled for Heero.

Heero whimpered and heard. He quickly got up and walked into the room and paled. He cowered and asked.

"Master? What did slave do wrong Master?"

"Nothing. I want you to watch what Happens to a disobedient slave. Now go and kneel. I'm not punishing you."

Heero cowered and walked into a corner and knelt. He kept his eyes focused on Draco.

Harry grabbed a whip and sighed and brought it hard against Draco's back. He gave his slave 10 lashes. Then he walked around to is front and opened a box at his feet and pulled out clamps. He undid the gag on Draco and said.

"If you wish to beg. I suggest you start now."

"I'll never beg from you… you…. fucker."

"Fine. I gave you a chance."

Harry then withdrew a large clamp and shredded Draco's clothes. He then placed the clamp onto his slave's cock. He then attached one to each nipple. He sighed and walked out and noticed Heero followed. Harry placed a silencing spell on Draco and said as he left.

"Beg Tomorrow when I come back. Otherwise they stay on. I hope you have learned some manners."

Harry then led Heero back into the bedroom and Harry lay down and went into a light sleep.

Heero shook. He never wanted that to happen to him again. He had gone through that so long ago before slaves had some rights to not be beaten to death. He remembered holding out for months until the pain was to much and he broke. He lay on his bed and drifted into sleep whimpering from memories.

Meanwhile Tears escaped Draco's eyes. The pain was to much. He knew he had to place his pride behind him. But he did not desire to become a slave. He would not submit. He told himself. But he realized that he didn't have the upper hand Potter did. He knew his master would keep it as well. Without his wand he was helpless. He was a pet. He sighed in silence and stopped the screams. He knew he made no sound. He then passed out from the pain vowing that he would behave when his master returned.

Meanwhile in the slave infirmary Serverus woke. He whimpered and shook. He looked around and realized he was bandaged he had believed the rescue was a dream. He sighed and saw that he had tags attached to his collar. He sighed again and wondered who his master would become. He knew he would find out soon and most likely return to hell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello all. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I planned to add more but It is getting close to my bedtime. Now please give me at least 4 reviews on this chapter. I will update tomorrow if I can get the reviews. Please. Review for me. Oh and here are the pairings Harry/Heero, Ron/Draco, Hermione/Serverus. Thanks bunches.


	5. Chapter 5

And No. It is not Heero from Gundam Wing. I used the same name but he is my own character. Thank you.

Okay everyone. Thanks for the reviews. As people want it to be different pairings. I will instead have it a threesome with Harry/Heero/Draco and then instead of Hermione/Serverus it will be Sirius/Serverus. Thanks and please enjoy and review. If you still don't like the pairing please tell me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech

(…) This is phoenix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke early the next morning and yawned. He sat up and slowly stood. He walked into the bathroom and cut on the water. He stepped into the shower and cleaned himself.

Heero woke slowly and looked down at his body. He sighed and walked out of the bedroom. He shook as he remembered Draco. He walked into the kitchen and started to cook eggs and bacon for breakfast. He made enough for three and grabbed three plates.

Draco woke slowly and shifted as much as he could. He sighed and renewed his vow to obey. He would become a good slave.

Harry finished his shower and walked out. He dried himself and dressed then walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He walked into the torture room and up to Draco. He removed the silencing spell and said.

"Well?"

"Please no more Master. Forgive me. Please master I'm sorry master."

"Good boy. Now you will obey. I'll spell out what your job is in this house. You are to keep the house clean. Do not go into the bedrooms. You can fix yourself food. Try and run I will find you and that gives me more than enough leave to beat you. Am I clear?"

"Yes Master. I will try and obey you master."

Harry nodded and removed the clips and watched as Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming. He sighed and lowered his slave to the floor. Then he led Draco into the kitchen and Harry sat down as Heero put some food on all three plates.

Draco whimpered and sat down in a chair beside Harry. He watched the food and waited to eat. He looked at Heero and realized the slave was not sitting. He gulped and slid off the chair and kneeled.

Heero kneeled on Harry's other side and kept his head lowered.

Harry shook his head and grabbed the two plates and placed them in front of his slaves. He smiled and said.

"Eat up Heero and Draco."

Heero dug into the food at the order. He smiled and finished quickly having learned to eat or lose the food. He then stood and collected his plate and walked to the sink and then walked around and started to clean up.

Draco finished and put his plate into the sink and walked into the living room. He shook and looked at the bruise on his cock. He went into the closet and removed some cleaning supplies and started to clean the living room.

Harry sighed and watched Heero as he ate. He finished and grabbed his slave and disaperated them into his work. He led Heero into his cubical and motioned for him to lie on the pillow.

Heero whimpered and curled up watching the floor. He saw the water and lowered his head and drank. He was happy.

Harry sighed and looked down at his slave.

"How are you Voldemort's son? And Over a thousand years old?"

"It is confusing even to me Master. My father was Lord Voldemort Master. Up until I was six I lived with him master. When I was six I was transported away and back through time and space Master. The next thing I saw was a T-Rex master. I grew up as a vampire with infinite power master. I still have that power master. But the collar binds my power. I can only use it at master's command. I used to be able to bend time and reality master. It is a very long story. But this is my life now master. I am happy here master."

Harry blinked and nodded. To shocked and somewhat disturbed to learn this. He saw Sirius and nodded to his godfather.

"What can I do for you Sirius?"

" I heard you bought snape. I want him to be mine. I promise to give him a good home pup."

"Fine. I didn't really need him anyway. Oh and Sirius bring him over sometimes to see Draco. I know they would enjoy being together again."

Harry smiled and worked at his desk until it was dinner. He then grabbed heero and apperated away back home. Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen and smelled food cooking. He blinked and nodded and smiled at draco.

Heero whimpered and walked into a corner in the kitchen and lay down. He yawned and shut his eyes.

Draco had worked the entire day. He fixed dinner and three plates. He laid the food out and bowed to his master. He then kneeled by his master's chair to wait to be fed. He would become a good slave he hoped.

Meanwhile Sirius Black walked into the infirmary and got Serverus and took his slave home. Sirius took Serverus into the bedroom and chained him by his collar to the wall.

Serverus looked at Sirius in barely controlled fear. He whimpered and lowered his eyes and begged.

"Please don't hurt me master. I'll obey master. I promise master."

" I'm not planning on hurting you. Not yet at least. Step out of line and I will happily beat you. Now get to sleep. It's late you can eat in the morning."

Sirius walked to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Serverus curled into a ball on the cold floor. He shivered. He was naked expect for the collar. He sighed and shut his eyes and slipped into a light sleep.

Meanwhile Harry sat down at the table and laid the plates beside his chair then started to eat on his own. He said.

"Eat up Heero, Draco."

Draco lowered his head and began to eat. He quickly gobbled the food down and then put the plate into the sink and walked into the living room and over to his blanket and lay down on it. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Heero whimpered and opened his eyes and crawled over to his food and ate quickly. Then he finished and walked out of the room and up the stairs into the bedroom. He looked over his beaten body and sighed. He kneeled on his blanket and waited for master.

Harry finished his food and put the plate away. He washed dishes and walked into his bedroom. He blinked at Heero and stripped. He then dragged his slave into the bathroom and started to remove the insert from his slaves anus. He smiled as he looked at the insert and tossed it into a trash can seeing that the wound was healed inside of him. He then started on Heero's cock and unwrapped it and examined the healing wound. He doctored it and redid the bandage on it. He then walked to his bed and lay down.

Heero whimpered and crawled in bed beside his master and he licked his master's cock. He started to suck.

Harry blinked and looked at Heero in confusion. He sighed and pulled his slave up and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you want me to use you?"

"Yes master. I wish to please you master. I am sorry master. I should better than to be on the bed master."

Harry sighed and conjured a thing of lube and rolled his slave over. He then spread the lube onto a finger and slowly inserted the finger into his slave's anus. He then prepared his slave and once prepared he coated his cock and slipped it slowly inside his slaves waiting body. He started a slow thrust.

Heero moaned and pushed back against him. He smiled at the feeling. He knew he would be sore tomorrow but he believed that he had to pleasure master. He felt his master come inside him and he slowly crawled off the bed and over to his blankets and lay down. He went into a light sleep wondering what life would be like. He knew he was able to have children. As he had in the past but they had never survived more than a day before they were killed by his owner.

Harry sighed and cleaned himself off and closed his eyes tired. He went into a deep sleep that night.

Heero whimpered and shut his eyes and drifted into sleep when a special memory assaulted him.

"_You worthless slave. I'll Teach you manners." The man raised the whip and it hit with a loud crack against Heero back. Heero whimpered as the whip came down again and again finally he broke and begged. " Please no more Master. Please no more Master. Slave obey master. Slave be good master." The man walked around and placed a ring around his slaves cock and then hit the cock 10 times with the whip. Then the man cut the ropes holding heero in the air and Heero dropped to the ground. The man dragged him to his cage and tossed him inside and walked away. Heero lay bleeding in great pain. He cried in silence knowing better than to be loud. He drifted into a pain filled slumber that was the day he broke for good._

Heero woke from the memory and looked around half expecting to be in his cage. He sighed in relief as he saw he was in his little bed. He smiled and drifted off to sleep again safe and warm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I have the chapter the way I need it. I plan for this to be a long story. Again please give me 4 reviews to get to the next chapter. I promise to update soon if I get them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I may skip ahead a month in the next chapter. That it when the action will really begin. Thanks and remember to review. Any questions? Email me if you need to. It is on my profile. Thanks again.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hello. I am just describing heero for you guys. He has Silver Hair and Golden Eyes. He is white and pale as a ghost. Thanks I hope this helps. I will describe him in a chapter as well.

I know. I tricked you. I promise to have the chapter up soon though. I am working on it now. Please review my story. If you know Inuyasha Heero looks like Sesshomaru without the markings basicly. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6

Enjoy the chapter. I only got three reviews so far. But I am in a writing mode so here is the next chapter. I have to go to school soon though. I won't be able to update again until Tomorrow. Thanks and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month has Passed in calm. Draco has adjusted well and learned his place. He kept the house clean and neat. He shook his head as he woke that morning a month later. He walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. He knew for some reason Heero couldn't eat in the mornings.

Heero had slowly come to trust his master in the last month. He smiled as he woke in bed in his room. His master had given him his own bedroom. He purred and whimpered and snuggled into the covers. Then he felt sick and rushed into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Today he remembered he had a doctor appointment. He was frightened but trusted Harry to keep him safe.

Harry sighed as he woke that morning. He walked into Heero's bedroom and figured he was in the bathroom. Harry walked on down and into the kitchen and sat down and watched as Draco served him then kneeled he started to eat his food. And said to Draco.

"Eat up Draco. Heero has a appointment with Poppy. Sirius is supposed to come by with Serverus. I asked so that you would be able to see your godfather again. I felt it was a reward for you obeying me now."

"Yes master. Thank you master. I am glad master. What is wrong with Heero master?"

"Not sure. I am somewhat surprised. Though if morning sickness is a hint then he may be pregnant. I'm really not sure."

"That would be nice and different master. I hope that he is healthy master."

Draco then concentrated on his food and ate quickly and took his plate to the sink and washed it. He sighed and walked to his corner and lay down on his blankets that made up his bed. He snuggled into the blanket and sighed in relief.

Harry finished and placed the plate into the sink. He walked up into Heero's room and walked inside. He walked into the bathroom and up behind his slave and he grabbed him and apperated to Hogwarts. He led Heero inside watching as his slave cowered at his side.

Heero stuck like glue to Harry. He knew his master trusted him so he wasn't leashed. He was scared to go away. He didn't like the doctor. But he felt scared that he was really sick this time. He had thought he was better and now he had morning sickness. He whimpered and stopped when he saw the door ahead. He lowered his head and followed harry slowly.

Meanwhile Sirius and Serverus walked into Harry's home and Sirius walked into the library and left Draco and Serverus alone.

Serverus was dressed in a cotton shirt and a soft linen pants. He looked at Draco in concern.

"Are you alright Draco?"

"Yeah. I'm good Serverus. I mean Harry is kind to me. He hasn't beaten me since I broke. He is kind to me and Heero. We are both slaves. I wonder though why Potter hasn't raped me. I know he used Heero."

"I see. Well his other slave who is Heero is most likely a sex slave while you are a house slave. You are to work while he pleasures his master. I'm glad you are safe Draco. I was worried about you."

"Thanks Serverus. So how has Black been as a master?"

"Ah. It has been different. He has punished me when I step out of line. He has used me. I am his only slave so I both clean and pleasure him. I am careful around him and I watch what I say. I fear him to a degree. I know he will harm me if I disobey. Be safe Draco. You must be careful. Never trust your master fully. They will still beat you."

"I know. I promise Serverus. I will always be careful."

Meanwhile Heero and Harry walked to the back and Heero sat down on a bed. Heero whimpered and stripped and lay down. His cock was fully healed and his body still had some scars but they were fading. A month of good food and treatment had worked wonders. His ribs were slowly filling in and he was learning to trust people again. Heero looked up and cowered as he saw Poppy.

Harry stood off to the side and watched.

Poppy ran test after test and found nothing wrong. Finally she did a diagnostic spell and smiled at the results and told Harry.

"He's about a month pregnant. That is why he is getting sick. I can cancel the pregnancy if you wish."

Heero whimpered and moved off the bed. He crawled into the corner and lay down protecting his stomach. He started to cry. His silver hair shielded his body from view. It flowed like silk. He looked up at harry and begged.

"Please no master. Please no master. Slave promise's to be a good slave master. Slave doesn't want to lose baby master. Slave will please you master. Please forgive slave master. Slave sorry master."

Harry blinked and slowly came to terms with what she said. He gulped and spoke.

"Thanks Poppy.. But no. I don't want the pregnancy canceled. He can have the child. It will be my heir. After all because I am free it will be as well. Heero calm down. I won't harm you or the baby I promise."

Heero crawled over to his master and rubbed against his legs. Heero smiled and whimpered. He crawled back onto the bed and sat down watching the floor. He was relieved and promised himself to thank master when they returned home. He sighed and dressed in his clothes once he was through. He followed master out and then they disaperated home. Heero rushed into his master's bedroom and stripped and lay on the bed. He shuddered and waited.

Harry walked inside and walked over to Draco he saw that Serverus and Sirius were already gone. He nodded and told draco what was wrong with Heero and that he was pregnant. Harry was happy and proud. He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He blinked as he saw Heero. He walked over to his slave and kissed him. He then asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Pleasure you master. Slave wishes to pleasure you master."

Heero undressed his master and smiled and leaned down and swallowed his master's cock. He gulped and sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the head. He felt his master come and he swallowed the load. He sighed and walked over to the bedding in the corner of his master's bedroom and lay down.

Harry blinked and sat down on the bed. He spoke slowly.

"Heero. I'm not angry with you. You can sleep in your bedroom if you want to. You earned the room. You have been more than obedient. I'm somewhat glad you are pregnant I was afraid you were ill. I was just surprised. Have you been pregnant before?"

"Yes master. My master's have always let me have the child then they took it away and made me watch as they cut off it's head. If it was a boy they first removed it's cock and shoved the removed cock down the babies throat. I screamed when they did that master. It hurt to watch them die. I have been with child many times. None of my children ever lived. I apologize master."

"Don't apologize. At least I now know why you were so scared. I promise to protect you and the baby. Now lets go and see what we can find for dinner. Shall we?"

"yes master. Slave will obey master. Slave sorry master."

Heero walked after Harry down the stairs they entered the kitchen to see draco remove a roast from the oven. Harry laughed and grabbed three plates. He saw that it was becoming dark. He sat down and served himself then placed some food on the other plates and sat them on both sides of the chair. He then said.

"eat Heero and Draco."

Heero lowered his head and picked up a piece of the roast. He started to chew and swallow. He cleaned his plate of food quickly and stood and placed it inside the sink. He then walked back up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom and Heero lay down on his blankets. He would leave his bedroom for when his child was born. He was glad that master promised the child would be safe and free. He didn't want his baby to go through what he had gone through.

Draco finished his food and cleaned up the kitchen and washed dishes. He sighed and walked to his blanket and lay down and curled up and shut his eyes yawning. He was tired.

Harry walked into his study after he finished eating. He started to work on papers. He worked until very late then he walked into his bedroom and over to his bed and lay down and went into a light sleep wondering what his child would be like for he knew that the baby growing inside of his slave was his. What he didn't know is that it was twins.

Draco woke early the next morning. He sighed and walked into the downstairs bathroom. He stripped from his pants and stepped under the spray of warm water. He sighed as his body relaxed. He finished his shower quickly and dried and dressed. He walked into the kitchen and got out some eggs and bacon. He started to cook knowing master would be up soon. He knew his pride would only get him beaten so he had let go.

Harry woke and looked around. He slowly remembered the day before and learning that Heero was Pregnant with his child. Harry smiled and walked over to heero and patted his slave gently on the head.

Heero opened his eyes and whimpered. He shook his head and stood and rushed into the bathroom and puked. He started to cry as he threw up bile.

Harry stayed behind him and rubbed his back. Then he smelled breakfast and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled and sat down and filled his plate and one for Draco then he gave Draco the command to eat and Harry started to eat for himself.

Heero whimpered and looked around. He finished puking and walked back into the bedroom. He lay back down and went into a light sleep. He sighed as he held his stomach wondering how long until he gave birth. He knew that if master really wanted the baby he would not punish his slave until it was born.

Harry finished the food and disaperated to his work. He walked into his bosses office and told his boss that his first slave was with child. He walked into his cube and saw Ron. He hugged his friend and explained that Heero was pregnant. He smiled at his friends reaction. He assured Ron that he would keep the child. He then watched Ron leave for a mission and he sat down and started to work on his papers.

Meanwhile Draco brought some soup up to Heero for lunch he looked at his friend.

"Here's lunch. I figured you might need something. So how has master been to you?"

"Thanks Draco. And master has been kind he seemed really happy at the news I am with child. I know that I was happy to hear it. Though I was scared. I feared that master would kill the child now or once it was born. But master assured me that it would live and be free. I am hoping for a boy."

Heero took the soup and drank. He smiled after he finished. He watched Draco take the empty bowl back down. Heero rolled over in the blankets and slipped into a sleep.

Draco sighed and blamed himself. He had added a sleeping potion to heero's food. He was frightened and sat down on his bed and slipped into sleep. Wondering what master would do once he learned that Draco had went into a bedroom. Draco wanted to run but he feared getting caught and beaten again.

Harry came home from work late that night and walked into his bedroom. He was tired. He lay down and slipped into a deep sleep that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah. Longest chapter Dance.

Author's Note: hello. I worked on this chapter. And I hope you will enjoy it really. I worked hard. Please leave me at least 4 reviews for this chapter so my muse will be happy enough to allow me to do the next chapter. Thanks and please review. I need reviews. I love reviews. More than 4 is great. I will take anyone's review. I don't care. Just review for me. Tell me what you think. I want to hear it.

Should I skip again until the babies are born? Tell me in your review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello. Thanks for the great reviews. I am going to skip ahead in time a few months. You will see a change. Heero will be 8 months pregnant. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.

I only was able to get this chapter up because school let out early. Enjoy now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke late at night. He was round in the stomach. He shook his head and walked down the stairs carefully. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ham and ate. He sighed and finished his snack and walked out passing Draco. He walked back into Harry's bedroom and curled up beside his master.

Harry woke the next morning and saw his slave. He knew that Heero would be delivering anytime soon. He kissed Heero and led his slave down into the kitchen and they sat together at the table while draco fixed the food.

Draco finished the food and sat three plates. He sat down beside heero and ate. He smiled and started to talk about his meeting with Serverus. He detailed what his godfather had said.

Harry shook his head and looked to a tired Heero. He led his slave back to the bed and harry smiled and sat beside him. Heero asked softly

"Am I ugly? I feel fat and wrong."

"No heero. You are beautiful. I love the way you look. You will soon give birth and I will have two sons. I mean we only just learned you are carrying twins."

"Yes master. I wish it was over. I want to pleasure you. But I know I can't. I've been through this before. You can use Draco if you need to."

" I know. But he is a house slave. I gave you a choice and Draco doesn't want that. Heero I love you. I want to set you free."

"You can't. The collar goes beyond magic. I'm immortal and the only way for it to release me from slavery is for me to die. I cannot die."

"There has to be a loop hole somewhere. I mean there must be a way."

Heero stood and kissed his master. He then walked into his bedroom that also included a bunk bed. He lay down on the bottom bunk and went into a light sleep. He knew his master may use Draco and he didn't want to be in the way.

Draco walked into Harry's bedroom with a bowl of soup close to lunch. He saw his master and paled. He stuttered.

"I…I'm So…Sorry… I'll…Leave now where is…Heero at?"

"Other bedroom. He's sleeping. Draco do you want to have sex with me?"

"No!!. I mean no. I'm just a house slave. I don't want sex. At least no right now master. I still don't trust you and Heero does. Please no master."

"Fine. Go back to your duties. I won't force you."

"Thank you master."

Draco rushed out and down he put the soup into the fridge. He sighed and started to mop the hardwood floor. He worked until it became dark. He then lay down and went into a light sleep.

Heero woke and felt the bed wet. He started to feel his body contract. He swore and ran into his master's room panicked and said.

"My water broke master. Slave is having the baby master."

Harry swore and grabbed Heero and disaperated to Hogwarts. They ran into the infirmary and Harry helped Heero onto a bed. Poppy rushed over and made harry sit down. Then she undressed heero and closed off the bed from view. She checked the labor and dilated crevice. She smiled and told Harry that it would be over soon. Over the next 4 hours Heero pushed. Then the first baby was born. Thirty minutes later the second one was born. Both healthy boys.

Harry sighed and held them both. The youngest the second born had a red tag around it's arm. He shook his head he knew that marked his son as a slave. He knew his son would never be free. Harry disaperated himself and Heero home and into Harry's bedroom. He then laid the babies onto the bed and conjured a crib. He placed the babies inside and turned to Heero. He pulled his slave into the bed and stripped himself. He then slipped his cock into his slaves Anus.

Heero whimpered at the pain. He then thrust his hips back. He moaned and whimpered as his master came. He sighed in relief and rolled over as his master removed himself and he kissed his owner. Heero blinked and let his master's tongue into his mouth. He sighed in content and wondered how he could have fallen in love.

Harry sighed and pulled away. He then cast a cleaning spell on himself and Heero. He then looked his slave in the eyes.

" I love you Heero."

"I love you master. But I will always be a slave. I can never be freed. I apologize master. I will never be able to freely return your love."

"There must be a way. I will find out how to free you. I promise. No matter how long it takes I will free you."

Heero sighed and walked over to his blankets on the floor and curled up he sighed and slipped into slumber and had a memory.

"_Worthless slave. You give me a deformed child. I'll show you what happens to slaves who wish to reproduce vermin." The man held the baby boy just out of Heero's reach. Heero was chained to rings in the floor. He whimpered and begged. "Slave sorry master. Slave sorry master. Please no kill baby master. Please forgive slave master." The man smirked evilly and withdrew a knife and placed it on the babies penis. He then removed the penis and forced the babies mouth open and shoved it down the throat. The dieing baby was laid near Heero's head. Heero cried and whimpered. He wanted to be able to save his child. He watched as his master raised a foot and compressed the windpipe and killed the child. Then used the knife and removed the head. The blood covered Heero's face. The master took the body away to be burnt. Heero shook his head and whimpered. He lowered his body to the ground. He cried for his loss. He knew that it was his first child. He shook with the sobs. His tears dried and he looked up as his master returned and then raised a whip and it slashed through the air and struck his body. He screamed in pain of the metal whip in his back. _

Heero woke early the next morning. He sighed and walked around and looked at his children. He smiled and used his magic and conjured two bottles of milk. He shook from the pain but he endured. He did not wish to bother harry about feeding the children. He picked the eldest up and fed him first then moved to the youngest. His instincts telling him what to do.

Harry who had fallen asleep the night before watching Heero woke slowly. He sighed and sat up. He walked around his slave and smiled. He turned and spoke.

"Do they have names yet?"

"Yes master. The youngest is Jason. I feel the eldest is Adrian. Is that alright master?"

"That's fine. Those are good names. I am pleased. Now that they are fed. Lets go and eat."

Harry Led Heero down the stairs and into the kitchen. Together they joined Draco for breakfast and they ate together this time not really talking. Harry then stood and disaperated to work. He sat down at his desk and started his job.

Heero sighed and walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He sighed as his muscles relaxed. He walked from the bathroom into the main bedroom. He lay down on his blankets and sighed.

Draco walked in the room and sat down next to Heero. He spoke first.

"is master gentle?"

"Yes Draco. He is very gentle and careful. He goes slow and easy. He doesn't force me into anything."

"I see. While you were still pregnant he asked me to have sex. I said no. I guess now that you are better you will remain his slave. This is goodbye. I wish you to have a happy life."

"What do you mean Draco?"

"Goodbye."

Draco rushed from the room and ran outside the home. He ran down the street and continued going. He felt his collar give a warning but he refused to stop. He had to get free. He was turning into a mindless drone like Heero. He knew he was abandoning the only thing he had left like a family. He curled up in a alley and sighed and started to cry.

Heero whimpered. And looked around. He walked to his children and then walked down stairs. He saw the door open and realized that Draco had ran. He knew that the disobedient slave would be captured. He wondered how his master would punish him when he returned. Heero sighed and walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner as the sun went down. He shook his head as he sat the table and kneeled as his master came in.

Harry walked inside and blinked. He spoke.

"You cooked. Where is Draco at?"

"Master. Slave is sorry master. Draco escaped master. Slave was uncertain why master. Draco wanted slave to go with him master. Slave stayed master. Slave good boy master. Forgive slave master. Please forgive me master."

Harry sighed and motioned for him to sit. They ate together. Then Harry took heero into the bedroom and they laid down together and fell asleep. Heero dreamed of long ago before he was broken.

"_You fucking Bastard. When I am free I will rip your heart out." Heero swore at the master. The man laughed and raised a whip and struck his disobedient slave. Then walked around behind and slipped his cock into his slaves body in a brutal thrust. Heero screamed at the pain. He swore fluently and pulled at the ropes holding him. For more than once he had wished that the collar didn't make him mortal in all the ways that mattered. He shook from the pain and lowered his head. The man finished and walked around front of his slave and withdrew a knife. He then cut a hole into Heero's cock and poured salt into the wound. Heero roared in pain and anger. He pulled harder and felt the ropes cut his skin then he fainted. _

Meanwhile Draco walked around the alley. He was hungry. He shook his head and walked out and stole a thing of clothes. He only had rags on now that Potter had bought for him months ago. He shook his head and found food in the trashcan. He startled when he heard motion. He looked to the mouth of the alley and saw a catcher. He swore and tried to run. He was stunned and thrown into a cage. Then the catcher drove to the slave compound and placed Draco into a runaway's area. Draco looked around and paced. He knew it was late at night. He curled up into a miserable ball and went into a light sleep tired and wanting to rest. He wondered if running had been a good idea.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: hello. Next chapter Draco breaks and learns what it means to be a slave. Then we start a threesome Harry/Heero/Draco. I hope you all enjoy. Draco will be returned to Harry next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I posted because I got home from school early. Please give me at least 4 reviews for this chapter so that I can do another. Thanks and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke slowly the next morning to a tapping on the window. He sighed and stood and got out of bed leaving Heero sleeping. He took the letter from the owl and read it. He sighed as he learned that they had caught draco. He smiled and decided to allow Heero to sleep in. He disaperated to the building and walked slowly inside.

Draco had awoken that morning and was pacing inside the cage. He looked around in fear at times wondering what was going to happen to him. He knew he would be back with Harry. He didn't want to be a slave. He didn't want to be a mindless drone like Heero.

Meanwhile Heero woke from his slumber. He yawned and walked into the kitchen and fixed himself breakfast. He ate then got two bottles of baby formula and walked back up the stairs and into the bedroom. He sighed and picked up his eldest son and fed him then did the same with the youngest.

Meanwhile Harry flashed his I.D. Card and the people and nodded. He was taken to draco and he walked into the cage and clipped a chain onto his collar. He then put shackles onto Draco's wrists. He then led Draco outside after signing the proper paper and he took Draco around back into a room. He sighed and stripped his slave with a spell. He forced Draco to bend over a table and he nodded at the man watching.

"Do it. He has to learn. I want him marked as mine perrmantily."

"Alright Mister Potter. He will be marked on his back."

The man walked to a furnace and pulled out a branding Iron and he used magic and shaped it into the Potter family crest. He then walked to Draco and pressed it deeply into his back.

Draco screamed from the pain and tried to move away. He looked at harry and whimpered.

"Please no more master. I'm sorry master."

" No draco. You will learn. I want the brand to take. This way you will never escape me again. Because woven into the brand is a spell that will not allow you to leave my home once I activate it."

The man stopped and pulled away. He then left to leave them alone.

Harry shook his head and grabbed Draco and disaperated back home. He set the spell and dragged Draco into the training room. He then tied draco in place with chains. Keeping his hands suspended above his head. Harry spread Draco's legs and chained them to the floor in that position. Harry sighed and looked Draco in the eyes.

"You have lost. You can never run away again. I will break your spirit. You will learn. You no longer have rights Draco. Before you ran you had few rights. Now because you left the laws I can do whatever I desire with you and not get in trouble. You will beg me to stop the beating and take your virginity. Until you do you will not eat well. I will only treat you as a disobedient dog. That is all you are."

Harry let go off Draco and walked out of the room and up the stairs and into the bedroom. He smiled as he saw Heero resting on the bed. He walked to his first slave.

"I have to break Draco. I don't want you there Heero. Stay in the bedroom."

"Yes master. Slave stay in bedroom master. Slave obey master."

Harry sighed and watched as Heero returned to sleep. Harry walked into the training room slowly. He walked to the far wall and opened a chest. He removed two whips a cat-o-nine tails and a leather whip with a metal end. He also removed clamps and inserts. He walked back to Draco and calmly placed the first clip onto his nipple. Then he placed the second he listened to Draco scream. He finally placed the last clip onto his slaves cock and walked around behind his slave and inserted a large dildo into his slaves anus. Harry finally picked up the leather whip first and said.

"No noise until you are ready to beg me to take you. If you scream the punishment will not cease. Am I clear?"

"Yes Bastard. You're clear you fucking asshole."

Harry sighed and raised the whip and it cracked hard against Draco's back bringing a scream from the blond. Harry raised the whip again and made sure not to overlap. He administered the whips and knew his slave would not hold out. He sighed that day and walked out. His arm was tired. He stopped the beating and knew he would continue tomorrow. Harry walked into the bedroom and sat down. He saw Heero shaking and he cuddled his slave.

Heero whimpered and looked fearfully at his master.

"Please don't beat slave master. Slave obey master. Slave stay in room master."

"I know Heero. I won't beat you. You are a good boy. How about we go and eat now."

"Yes master. Slave go and fix dinner master."

Heero stood and walked quickly out of the room and down into the kitchen. He shook his head and grabbed some eggs and bread. He started to cook.

Harry walked in and set the table and sat down at his place. He waited watching Heero moved. He loved his first slave. And he knew the feeling was returned. He wished he would one day be able to set Heero free.

Heero finished the food and served his master and himself. He ate quickly and walked into the training room after he finished his food. He saw Draco and walked over. He spoke softly.

"Just give in Draco. I know you don't want this. But it is for the best to submit. He is kind. He is only teaching you manners. You never should have ran."

"I ran because I had to. I can't be a slave. I have pride. And honor. He doesn't it would seem. He branded me now I can never run again. Why the hell do you put up with it?"

"I obey Draco. I have been a slave for over a thousand years. I held out for centuries. I was beaten till I should have died. Only the fact I am a vampire kept me alive. The collar cancels my strength and speed unless my master calls for it. Or is in grave danger. I can only use my magic when master commands or I suffer great pain. This is life. This is your life as well now. Expect the fact you are no longer free. The world will always hate you."

Heero turned and walked out and saw Master. He paled and whimpered and walked by and into the front room and through and up the stairs and into the bedroom. He conjured a bottle of milk and shook at the pain. He fed his children one at a time.

Draco looked at Harry in fear and distrust. He snarled and spat at the floor. He growled.

"Beat me all you want. I will never submit."

Harry stayed silent and grabbed the dildo out of Draco's ass and he stripped himself and slipped his much larger cock into Draco in a brutal thrust. He knew he was harming him but he also knew that Draco had to learn he was a toy.

Draco screamed. Then fell silent. He shook and tried to move and looked down. He swore in his mind and vowed he would get revenge. His cock was numb and he knew the pain would only get more intense.

Harry removed his cock and cleaned himself and slipped the dildo back inside Draco's ass. He then walked around from and grabbed the leather whip and showed it to Draco. Then he brought the whip hard against Draco's cock.

Draco screamed loudly as the pain multiplied. He shook and looked through pain filled eyes at Harry. He started to cry. Finally he begged.

"No more master. I will obey master. Fuck me master. Please no more master. I'll submit to you master. Please no more master."

Harry quit and lowered him to the ground. He removed the chains on his legs but left his hands shackled together. He sighed and walked out shutting the door behind him leaving draco in the dark and silence. He headed to his bedroom and walked into the shower and started to scrub. He hated having to do that.

Draco cried in silence. He feared to make noise. He vowed he would obey. He now knew that Potter could really harm him. He shivered as the pain was in his cock. He saw and heard nothing. It was as if he was alone in the world. He shivered and closed his eyes and drifted into sleep hungry and thirsty and in great pain.

Harry finished his shower and walked to is bed it was night. He lay down and pulled Heero up to him and went to sleep.

Heero shivered in his master's arms and slipped into a light sleep. He knew the real test would come tomorrow for Draco. He only hoped that Draco would break the rest of the way easily. Heero dreamed of the day after he broke.

_Heero woke that morning remembering that he was broken the day before. He yawned and whimpered as he looked over his body. He shivered and looked through the bars in his cage. He looked around and kneeled inside knowing he needed to submit. He listened as footsteps approached. He cowered against the back of the cage as they stopped in front of him. He watched as his master opened the door and said. "Out you ungrateful mutt." Heero whimpered and crawled out. He presented himself and spread his legs like the good dog he was becoming. The man smiled and stripped quickly and slipped his cock into Heero in a brutal thrust. Heero quivered but remained silent. Tears escaped his eyes and he lowered his head. He felt his master come then he was tossed back inside the cage. He lay down to rest and he was shocked when his master's hand sat down a piece of meat. He whimpered and eyed the food then looked away. His master smiled and said. "You seem to have learned mutt. Now eat mutt." "Yes master. Slave will obey master." Heero then ate the piece of meat in a few bites. He sighed as he felt the food start to go down. He looked away and curled up for sleep as his master walked away. _

Heero woke and shivered. He realized he was safe no longer with the man who broke him. He saw that it was morning. He rose from bed and walked into the kitchen and started to cook after seeing his master feeding his children. Heero fixed breakfast and sat the table. He looked up as master sat down. He severed both of them and then started to eat. Heero sighed as he finished and walked into the bedroom and looked at his sons. He smiled at the children and wondered what life would be like for them.

Harry walked into the training room after he finished breakfast. He walked inside and cut on the light. He walked over to draco and glared.

"Prove to me you meant what you said slave."

"Yes master. Please no more pain master."

Draco licked harry's feet and the turned around and spread his legs for his owner. He shivered in response.

Harry sighed and stripped and slipped his large cock into Draco's small hole again. He knew that later on he could be gentle again. Like with Heero. He really want to free Heero. He sighed and removed himself and undid the clamps on Draco. Harry glared and dragged him into the living room and tied him up next to the fireplace. He growled at Draco.

"You have to earn back your rights for blankets and pillows. I will unshackle you to work for the day. Other than that you will remained chained in your corner. Am I clear?"

"yes master. I understand master. I apologize master. I meant no offense master."

Harry turned and sat down on the couch and summoned a book and started to read.

Meanwhile Heero looked over the bed as he made it. He turned at a flash of fire and saw Fawkes. He blinked and spoke.

"It's been a long time Fawkes."

(Yes. My master it has been many millennia. I have learned much. A very strong opponent Is rising. Potter can not defeat this force. You alone command the power. Though bound the way you are I am uncertain even you can win.)

"Gee thanks Fawkes. Give me good news sometime."

( I would if I could. I am sorry his name is Kendra he is in Japan right now. I have been watching him. He appears human and yet he has lived ever since you were enslaved. I am unsure as to how. With Dumbledore dead I can keep track of the enemy better. I will try and gather more information. All I know is that we are running out of time. In twenty years Kendra will reach his full power. On that day the world will come under his control. He may even destroy everything.)

Fawkes left in a flash of flame.

Heero swore and shook his head. He walked to the front room and sat down at Harry's feet and licked his master's feet.

Harry laughed and pulled Heero up and into a kiss. They then walked back to the bedroom and lay down and Heero presented himself and they made love to each other. And Heero's collar started to crack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I had a different time writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. 4 reviews for the next chapter. Next chapter Has draco beginning to learn to like being a slave and Serverus will even appear to show his life with Sirius. Tell me what you think. Review.


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks Everyone. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke early the next morning. He stretched and rolled onto his side. He sighed sadly and walked around the bed and looked at his kids. He picked up the youngest and shook his head and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He laid his son down and heated up a bottle of milk and fed his child. Then he grabbed a second bottle and walked back to the bedroom and fed his other child. Heero made sure they were safe in the crib and he walked back into the kitchen and walked around gathering food to make breakfast. He sighed and worked.

Harry woke and yawned. He smiled and walked into the bathroom. He knew heero would take care of his children. He started the warm water and stepped under the spray. He scrubbed his body clean and stepped out of the shower. He cast a drying spell on himself and walked into the bedroom and grabbed clean clothes and he dressed. He walked quickly down the stairs and into the living room. He looked at Draco and walked over.

Draco saw his master and pulled back into the corner. He whimpered and lowered his head in fear. He knew he would be beaten soon. He shook at the thought and presented himself to Harry.

Harry shook his head and unchained draco and led him to the table and forced him to kneel beside his chair. Harry sat down and waited. He knew he had work today.

Heero finished the food and sat out two plates. He served Harry first them himself. He sat down and waited for his master to say he could eat.

Harry laughed and started and handed draco a piece then said.

"Eat up Heero. Your coming with me to work today."

"Yes master. Slave obey master."

Heero smiled and started on his food with enthusiasm. He finished and walked up the stairs after bowing. He went into the bedroom and looked at his clothes in the closet. He grabbed a pair of pants and a top and he dressed. He shivered as he felt the material against his skin. He was used to the feeling.

Harry finished feeding draco and walked him back into the corner and chain and shackled him again. Harry then walked and grabbed Heero and apperated them away to his work they would return that night.

Draco whimpered he was still hungry. He sighed and curled into a ball and waited for his master to return. He would beg for a little blanket to keep himself warm. He shivered in the cold air.

Meanwhile Serverus kneeled and ate from Sirius hand. He whimpered and lowered his head and backed away. He watched as Sirius grabbed him and they apperated them away to Potter Manor. Serverus walked to Draco and sat down beside his godson. He looked at Draco through sad eyes.

Sirius growled and walked to Draco and kicked him hard then stormed into the library and sat down and started to read.

Draco looked up hesitantly. He whimpered and looked at Serverus.

"Are you alright Serverus?"

"I'm doing alright. It could be much worse. I beg and plead and I have a warm bed and food. I am not beaten unless I disobey. It is tolerable. How are you? You seem broken."

"I'm tired. Master beat me till I begged him to fuck me. I will obey him now. I can never leave but yet he keeps me chained. He doesn't trust me since I ran away. I know that I haven't earned the trust he had given me back. I won't try and run again. I only desire to become a good slave. I wish for no more pain."

Serverus nodded and hugged Draco. Then he stood and walked into the library and watched Sirius.

Sirius finished reading and led Serverus into the bedroom and smiled. He saw the children and grabbed the eldest and brought the child back to Draco and laid the baby on the cold ground. Then Sirius left with Serverus.

Draco panicked. He pulled at the chains as the baby started to cry. He whimpered and then slowly broke the hook. He picked up the baby and walked into the bedroom. He laid the baby into the crib and walked back into the living room and lay down wondering why Black had done that.

Meanwhile Harry sighed and walked away from his desk. He knew he could trust Heero to stay. He walked into the break room and sat down to eat lunch. He would bring back some for Heero.

Heero whimpered and looked around from underneath the desk. He saw Ron kneel down and he met his eyes. Heero lowered his gaze and whimpered and cowered back and begged.

"Slave behave slave be good. No beat slave."

Ron shook his head and walked into the break room. He saw Harry and sat down and spoke to him.

"Your slave just broke a very important rule. He spoke to me."

" I see. You most likely scared him. He doesn't like people. He is afraid of them. I will punish him once we reach home."

" Harry. I'm sorry. Don't beat him because of me. I shouldn't have told you. I mean he seemed obedient. I don't believe he meant any harm."

"Thank you Ron. I don't want to punish him. He normally obeys and he has gifted me with two children. I still don't know how to free him though. His collar is magic. It doesn't respond to anything. I have already tried to remove it many times. It cannot be done. I wish I knew of some way to set him free."

Harry finished his food and walked back to his desk. He sighed and looked at Heero and patted his slaves head. Then he finished his work for the day and apperated home with heero.

Heero rushed into the bedroom and used his magic and conjured milk and fed his children. He smiled at them and realized they were in different positions than when he had left them. He sighed and finished the feeding and walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Harry walked to Draco and growled. He dragged the unresisting Draco into the training room and chained him. He then demanded.

"Why did you fight and free yourself from the chain? I should beat you senseless."

"I'm sorry master. Black and Serverus came over. I talked to Serverus and before they left. Sirius grabbed one of your sons and laid him on the cold floor by myself. Please forgive me master. I was just trying to help."

" I see. Well you broke and rule and freed yourself and lied. I don't believe that my Godfather would do something like that. It is in your best judgment to not speak again. Slaves only speak to their owners. Or other slaves. You spoke to Serverus that is fine. I am not punishing you for that. But you will be beaten for freeing yourself and lying. Stay silent and the punishment will stop soon. Am I clear?"

"Yes master. I'm sorry master. It won't happen again Master."

Harry growled and walked and grabbed a whip and moved behind Draco and laid fifty strikes onto Draco's back. He then lashed his slaves cock. Harry then stripped and walked behind draco and buried his cock into Draco's body. He started to thrust quickly not giving him time to adjust.

Draco cried in silence. He would not make noise. He only wanted the pain to end. He wondered why his master didn't believe him and he relised that he had not earned trust from him.

Harry finished and walked to his clothes and dressed then he lowered Draco to the floor and kicked him in the ribs. Harry dragged him back to the fireplace and chained him up again. This time reinforcing the restraints. He sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Heero finished with the food and set the table with two plates. He placed food on each plate and sat down and waited for his master to say he could eat.

Harry smiled and sat and spoke after he began.

"It's great Heero. Go ahead and eat."

"Thank you master. Slave glad that you like it master."

Heero began to eat quickly. He told master about his life so far and the threat on the horizon. He watched as his master learned what he said. Heero finished his food and walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. He lay down and closed his eyes and drifted into slumber dreaming of his last master before Harry.

_"Worthless scum. I should kill you. Mutt." The man kicked him hard in the ribs. Heero whimpered and coughed up blood. He cowered back and lowered his head. "Slave sorry master. Slave sorry master. What did Slave do master?" "You got me fired you ungrateful mutt. I should find a way to destroy you. And how many times have I told you to never question me?" " Slave Sorry Master. Please Forgive Slave Master." Heero whimpered as his master conjured and whip and brought it down hard against his back. The man laughed evilly. He struck his slave over and over. Then tossed him against the wall and clipped a leash to his collar. He dragged his shaking slave to the apparition point and apperated them into the slaves auction. The man talked to the seller and handed him the leash after he was paid. The man walked away. Heero looked after his master in fear and crawled into the cage he was led inside. He curled up against the back wall. He shook and lowered his eyes wondering what his fate would be now._

Heero woke and whimpered. He shook his head and rolled over and went back to sleep wondering why he had remembered that painful day.

Harry sighed and walked into the bedroom. He lay on the bed beside Heero and pulled his slave into his arms. He smiled at heero's shiver and he figured that his slave need comfort. He heard a noise and got up and walked down the stairs and saw a shivering Draco. He walked over and asked.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"I'm Sorry master. I'm freezing master. May I have a blanket please master? I promise to obey master. I will even pleasure you master."

Draco sat up and used his teeth and unzipped Harry's fly. He shook his head and started to suck on his master's cock head. He licked and teased. Then slowly swallowed the cock. He gagged at first then pushed it away and hummed in the back of his throat. He sighed and felt Harry come. He swallowed quickly and backed away.

Harry redid his fly and conjured a blanket and pillow. He laid them down and put Draco into the bed he spoke calmly.

"Now sleep. You should stay warmer. You earned it for the night. Who knows maybe soon I will trust you again and you won't remained chained at all times."

Harry walked back up the stairs and lay down beside Heero and pulled his slave into his arms and drifted into sleep remembering the day before he acquired Heero.

_Harry glared at Ron and Hermione. "I don't need a slave. I am fine on my own. I see so many abused and injured." Ron sighed and spoke up. "I know mate. But you wouldn't do that. You would be a good owner. They are people to. Evil people but still humans." Hermione nodded in ascent. She then spoke. " Come on Harry. Please. I know that you can find a slave that is perfect for you. One mainly I believe. I heard a rumor. That the son to Voldemort is being sold Tomorrow. I think he would be prefect for you." "But Hermione I don't know anything about owning a slave. And you always believe that people should be equal." " I know Harry. And they should. I may not like slavery but It keeps us safe from them. I know you will be kind to them." " Fine Guys. I'll go and buy a slave Tomorrow. I promise." Harry then turned and walked away missing the smiles on his friends faces._

Draco meanwhile sighed and lay down on the pillow. He drifted into slumber and wondered why his life was the way it was. He knew that he would never again be free. He swore as he realized that he no longer had even the few rights that slaves had. He knew it was because he had ran away. He drifted into slumber remembering the day he was captured.

_Draco was running through a forest. The branches scraped his arms and legs. His clothes were torn. He panted out breaths in the cool air. He shivered and looked around. He growled as he was tackled from behind. He turned and tried to fight. He kicked out and was stopped by a spell. He swore as he was tossed into a cage and yelled. "I'll never be a toy. I'll never submit. You can chain and keep me a slave but I will always remain free in my heart." Draco growled as the bars were shut and the cage was hoisted into a wagon. He shuddered as it started to move. He looked around at the others and lowered his eyes. He wondered where his fate would be now. He knew he was no longer in control of his own life. He wished he would have remain out of their reach. He curled up and went into a light sleep._

Draco sighed and woke from the memory. He shuddered and shut his eyes and drifted back to sleep remembering his first master.

_Draco was chained to a wall. Legs spread eagle. He shuddered and glared at his master. "Bastard. When I get free. I will murder you." The man laughed and walked to Draco and grabbed his cock and squeezed tightly. Draco screamed out loud and tried to pull away. He felt as he was flipped around and he faced the wall. He realized what was going to happen and he started to struggle. The man stripped and stroked his cock until it was large and engorged with blood. He then rammed his cock inside of Draco's small anus with brutal force. Draco screamed at the pain. He then passed out. The man used Draco and then grabbed a whip and lashed him over 30 times. The man finished and redressed and walked out of the room and headed into his bedroom leaving blood running down Draco's legs. The man went to bed. Draco woke slowly and felt the blood running off his body. He shuddered and tried to fight. Then he realized he was trapped and lowered his eyes and he drifted back into slumber._

Draco woke again and looked around. He wondered why he was remembering these things. He turned over and went back to sleep. Dreaming of happier times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Thanks for the great reviews. 4 Reviews equals a new chapter. I promise to update soon if I get the reviews. Now I want to know. Should I skip ahead until the children are each five years old? Tell me your answer. Thanks and please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) this is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke the next morning and sighed. He shook his head and looked around. He rolled onto his side and kneeled after he stretched as much as he was able.

Heero woke that morning and stood. He conjured two bottles of milk and whimpered at the pain. He shivered and fed his children. He sighed and walked down stairs and into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Harry woke slowly and walked down the stairs after seeing his kids. He entered the living room and unchained Draco. He led Draco into the kitchen and had him kneel by his chair. Harry smiled and started to eat once the food was sat down.

Heero whimpered and felt a pain. He looked around and felt it again. He forced his magic to obey him and he Vanished himself away. He reappeared in the jungles of Asia. He walked till he saw Fawkes. He smiled at the phoenix and asked.

"Why did you call for me?"

( I needed you here. It is time for your strength to be released. Kendra has grown stronger faster than I had believed possible. I am unsure how to beat him.)

"I see. I can do nothing Fawkes. Until I am freed. I am trapped. Goodbye my friend. Come to me when you know more. I am sorry Fawkes. I am a slave now. I always will be."

Heero the vanished back home and blinked as he saw the room was empty. He walked to the bedroom and lay down on his blankets. He sighed and drifted into slumber.

Meanwhile Harry took Draco with him to work. Harry tied Draco under his desk and he walked into the control area. He told them what his slave just did. They nodded. And handed him a collar and a wrist bracelet. Harry slipped on the bracelet and then walked back to Draco. He sent out a alert on Heero. Then he apperated home. He chained Draco up and felt another presence. He swore and walked up the stairs and entered the bedroom and saw Heero. He smiled and walked over and shook him awake and he snapped the new collar around his neck.

Heero woke and saw Harry. He whimpered and lowered his head and licked his master's feet. He shuddered and cowered close to the ground. He begged.

"Please Forgive Slave Master. Slave sorry Master. Slave never meant to run Master."

Heero knew very well what that collar meant. He shuddered and realized that him leaving the way he had made it appear like he ran. He watched the floor.

Harry sighed and pulled him up and took him into the training room and chained him. He selected a whip and walked over to Heero.

" Why did you run away Heero?"

"Slave didn't run master. Slave never run master. Slave sorry that slave hurt master. Slave was called and had to leave master. Slave returned master. Slave good master."

Harry growled and dropped the whip. He walked out and left heero chained. He apperated to Sirius Home and walked inside. He headed up the stairs and into the library. He smiled as he saw His Godfather. Harry spoke first knowing Serverus would ignore them.

"What should I do? I mean my slave just tried to run then came back."

"Which one? Malfoy or Riddle?"

"Riddle. But he came back on his own."

" Oh. Look Harry. You got a shocker. Shock the hell out of him but stop when he can no longer scream. Then whip and fuck him till you believe he has learned his lesson. Slaves lie Harry. You can never trust them. You have to beat into their skulls their place. Trust me It will work out better after word."

"Thanks Sirius. You know more about slaves than me."

Harry then turned and left. He missed seeing the calculating look and evil grin that stole over Sirius face. He missed the way Sirius pressed the button on his shocker and forced Serverus to scream then he stripped and forced his large cock down Serverus throat.

Harry walked into the training room in his home and slapped Heero. Then he shut the door and cut on a light and pressed the button that activated the collar around Heero's neck.

Heero screamed and whimpered. He stopped after a few minutes and watched the floor. He was shaking badly.

Harry grabbed the whip he had dropped and walked behind Heero and lashed him ten times. Then he stripped himself and his slave quickly and plunged his cock into Heero's body. He listened as Heero screamed. And the sound hurt harry's heart.

Harry stopped soon after and released Heero. Harry then walked up the stairs and into the library. He sat down and started to read after changing clothes.

Heero naked rested on the floor. He shivered as he skin touched the cold floor. He slowly picked his body up. He crawled to his feet and walked slowly out of the training room. He walked into the bedroom and lay down on his blankets. He went into a light and frightened sleep.

Harry shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He gathered a bowl of warm milk and walked back into the bedroom. He sighed and sat it down and shook Heero gently. He felt terrible for doing that to him.

Heero woke and whimpered. He saw master and scurried back into the corner more. He lowered his head and dropped closer to the floor. He was trying to show that he would be a good slave. He looked at the milk and then at Harry. He started to lap up the milk after he received a nod. He sighed in relief and drank. Then he licked Harry's feet and pressed his body into the floor.

Harry sighed and gathered Heero into his arms and carried him to the bed. He lay Heero down and tucked him in the bed. Then Harry turned and walked out of the room. He headed down the stairs and into the living room and looked at draco and asked.

"I made a mistake didn't I?"

"Yes Master. You shouldn't have punished Heero master. He did not deserve it master."

" I know that now. But I can't take back what I did. I'm sorry. I should never have listened to Sirius. I'm going to bed."

Harry then used his wand and unchained Draco. He decided to test his slave one last time. Harry then walked into the bedroom and saw Heero back on the floor and his blankets. He walked to his bed and lay down and went to sleep.

Heero cowered he swore to himself that he wouldn't leave the bedroom. He didn't want anymore pain. He was sorry that he had left before in the first place. He drifted into sleep that night.

Draco sighed rolled over on his blanket. He shook his head and closed his eyes and slipped into slumber. Dreaming of long ago before he was a slave when he was free.

Meanwhile at Sirius House. Serverus whimpered and crawled into the bedroom. He shuddered and lowered his body as close to the ground as possible. He looked up and met his master's gaze.

Sirius smiled and summoned a whip and started to beat Serverus on the back with it. Cutting deep wounds down into the flesh.

Meanwhile a alarm was sounded and guards swarmed Sirius home. Sirius was arrested and banned from ever owning a slave again. Serverus was led out into the van and once at the compound into a cage. He shook and cowered he lowered his body to the ground and waited knowing that he would be bought again one day soon by someone. He didn't know.

Sirius used his influence and was released. They even removed the ban on him ever owning a slave. He said that Serverus had ran and he just got him back. Sirius smiled as they redelivered Serverus to him. Sirius led Serverus back into the bedroom and pinned his slaved under him and stripped himself then forced his large cock into Serverus's anus.

Serverus screamed in pain and tried to get away. He whimpered and lowered his head in fear. He stopped and waited until his master was through then turned and started to suck his master's cock. He knew that he had lied to Draco when he said it wasn't bad here. He knew this place was close to hell.

Meanwhile Draco woke the next morning. He yawned and stood and walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Harry woke and yawned. He walked over to Heero and kneeled by his slave. He waited for him to wake.

Heero woke and looked up. He whimpered as he saw his master. He cowered back onto the cover and lowered his head and eyes. He shivered in the cold as he was naked. His body moved away from his owner.

Harry sighed and walked from the room. He entered the kitchen as Draco sat out two plates. Harry sat down and waited for Heero. He sighed and finished his food and fed Draco by hand. Then he took the second plate into the bedroom and laid it down by Heero. Harry spoke then to Heero.

"I'm sorry Heero. I made a mistake please forgive me."

Heero whimpered and looked at the food and slowly started to eat. He would only speak to his master and never unless master asked a question. The beating and punishment had destroyed his healing spirit. He was once again a scared pet. Though he needed to be strong to win the coming fight.

Harry sighed and pulled Heero into a hug. And then carried him to the bed. Harry kissed his slave.

Heero whimpered and spread his legs and presented himself to Harry. He lowered his eyes and waited for his master to fuck him.

Harry stripped and conjured a bottle of lube. He spread the lube inside of Heero's anus and stretched the muscles. He then coated his cock and slipped into Heero's body slowly. He was careful to not hurt him more. Harry finished soon after and cleaned them both after he removed himself. He then dressed and left the room and vanished to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore's portrait.

Draco walked into the bedroom and looked at Heero. He walked over and grabbed a jar of healing salve and doctored Heero's wounds. He knew that like him Heero no longer had even the few rights that a slave had.

Meanwhile Harry entered and looked at the portrait and asked.

"Who is Voldemort's Son? And why is he needed?"

"I do not know Harry. I know that Voldemort had a child that was lost many years ago. He is needed to bring the world into balance. His death is the worlds end. I know of little else. I also know that Fawkes is loyal to him alone. Though I wonder if they have seen each other for quite some time. Truthfully I believed the son to Voldemort to be dead."

"Thank you Dumbledore."

Meanwhile Draco left the bedroom and walked back into the living room. He started to clean up the house.

Heero whimpered and looked around. He sighed now that the wounds were closed. He looked up at a flash of fire and blinked.

Fawkes appeared and said.

(What is wrong with you Heero? You do not seem to hear me. Time is running out. I need you to become what you once were. The world will end soon if you don't. Please talk to me. What Happened to you?)

"Master Happened. He taught me. I am a disobedient slave. I deserved the punishment for going to you. He thought I tried to run away. He broke me. I no longer have anything left to lose. I should not have spoken forgive me Fawkes."

Heero cowered and crawled under the bed and hid.

Harry returned home and looked over the house. He walked into the bedroom and sighed as he saw Fawkes but not Heero. He heard a whimper and looked under the bed and reached and pulled Heero out. He sighed as Heero rushed to his blanket and curled into a fetal position. Harry then turned to Fawkes and asked.

"What happened?"

( You broke him Harry. I need him whole and happy. The world needs him to survive. Now it is closing into the end of days. Unless Kendra's power gain slows down we have less than a year left. I need him to be free and able to fight. You have to regain his trust. I called him to me yesterday. He did not try and run away. He returned to you after all on his own. Goodbye Harry Potter. I hope you can fix what you broke.)

Fawkes then left in a flash of flame.

Harry sighed and realized it was night he lay on his bed and went into slumber.

Heero whimpered and went to sleep that night tired and sacred.

Draco lay on his blanket and drifted into sleep wondering about his fate and how quickly things had changed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Please give me at least 4 reviews for this chapter. I did this chapter on three though. I really would like to have 4 now. Thanks and I hope you liked it. Mjor plot twist coming up soon. I hope you will be ready.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for the great reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke early the next morning. He yawned and looked around the room. He slowly got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. He got out some eggs and bacon and started to cook. He decided to seduce his master that day. He sighed as he realized that he had fallen in Love with Potter. He wondered if the love he felt was real or a illusion. He sighed at his thoughts and sat the table for one.

Harry woke and looked at Heero. He walked to his children and conjured bottles and fed them. Then he walked to Heero and woke him.

"Come on Breakfast time Heero."

Heero whimpered and moved more into the corner. He lowered his head and eyes and cowered in fear.

Harry sighed and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and saw a place had been set out for him. He grabbed two more plates and laid both on the table. He nodded to Draco as he filled the plates. Harry sat down and started to eat. He watched Draco slowly sit also in a chair. Harry spoke first.

"Why are you being so obedient? I know you have a plan."

"Master. I'm sorry I ran master. I learned my lesson master. It is confusing. But I believe things are changing. Will you ever use me again? I enjoyed being a bed slave to you master."

"I see. That is what I have Heero for. But I do not wish to harm him more. I guess that we can have sex. Why the change in heart Draco?"

"I think I have fallen in love master. I do not know why or how. Only that I feel a need to be at your side. Please forgive me."

" There is nothing to Forgive. Now eat your food."

Draco nodded and quickly devoured his food. He finished and placed his plate into the sink then started to clean.

Harry finished and grabbed the third plate and walked into the bedroom and laid it down for Heero. He sighed and watched Heero eat after he commanded it. Harry walked from the bedroom and into the living room. He stripped and lay down on the couch.

Draco finished washing and walked into the living room. He saw his master and smiled and undressed from the few clothes he was wearing. He walked over and kneeled and took Harry's cock into his mouth. He started to suck and tease the head of the penis. He smiled around and felt it harden. He stopped once it was rock hard. He backed away and kneeled and presented himself.

Harry smiled and moaned in loss of the feeling. He looked at Draco and slowly slid a finger inside of his body. Harry massaged around and stretched the muscles slowly. Harry the positioned his cock and slid inside Draco in a slow and careful thrust. He then started to pump. He sighed as he felt the friction and heat. He heard Draco moan and he smiled. Harry then tightened and came inside Draco. Harry pulled out and cast a cleaning charm on them both. He then turned Draco around and kissed him deeply. Plunging into his slaves mouth with his tongue. He explored the caverns. He broke the kiss soon after and walked away and headed into the bedroom.

Draco sighed and walked to his clothes and redressed. He smiled and stretched and was pleased to feel a slight pull. He knew he had won the fight and seduced his master. He figured that it was more that his master didn't want to harm Heero more than anything.

Heero whimpered and hid under the bed. He cowered against the far wall. He wondered what his master was doing to Draco and what was going to happen to him now.

Harry walked into the bedroom and looked around. He shook his head and looked under the bed. He saw Heero and smiled and pulled his slave out and pulled him into a hug.

-------------------------Two months Later.-------------------------------------------------------------

The last two months have been different. Draco learned to Love Harry and Heero He became a bed slave when Harry wanted Sex and Draco even learned how to pleasure someone more from Heero.

Harry looked around the morning thinking about how things had changed. He knew he had won the battle and regained Heero's trust. He smiled at the thought and looked around his study. He was distracted by a flash of flame. He smiled at Fawkes.

"What is the matter Fawkes?"

( Nothing really. I was just coming to see how things are mending. I can sense that Heero is more content now than before. I have information. On Kendra. I believe you should hear.)

"That's great Fawkes. Hold on a minute though."

Harry walked into the bedroom and grabbed Heero and brought him into the study. He sat down and looked at Fawkes. Heero kneeled at Harry's feet watching the phoenix.

( Alright. Here is what I have learned. Kendra is close to a god. He is the son to Saryon. Not really sure who or what that is. His power is almost infinite. Heero needs his freedom and the use of his powers in order to win. I am unsure as to how this will effect the world. Kendra is going to destroy all life on earth with a shockwave. I know of no way to stop it or him. He has no weakness.)

Heero blinked and thought quickly and spoke slowly.

" You're wrong. He has a weakness. It is just not forthcoming. I understand what it may be. I believe his weakness is life. I am unsure how to bring it into effect. I think we have to travel into the past to find out how to save the future. I am unsure as to what we do there."

Harry blinked and walked out. He walked into the living room and started to talk with Draco. They chatted about sports and other activities.

Heero looked to Fawkes and nodded. He spoke quickly.

"I know what Has to be done. I will open a gateway. I remember how. I know how. This is goodbye Fawkes. I wonder will we ever see each other again."

(Goodbye Master and Good Luck. I pray for your success. For failure will result in the end of time.)

Heero nodded and watched Fawkes leave in a flash of flame. Heero walked down the stairs and into the living room. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Goodbye Master. I am leaving to return to the past to find the key."

"Not alone. Take myself and draco with you. You need us as well. You will be in pain without us."

Heero nodded and raised a hand and summoned a door of light. Together the three walked through and into the past.

Heero shook in pain and summoned a loin cloth and wrapped it around his hips. He then conjured a leash and handed the end to harry and connected the other end to his and Draco's collars.

Harry looked around and walked from the woods leading them. They stayed a few feet back and Harry wondered where they were. The three walked until dawn started over the horizon. Harry smiled as he saw light. Harry led them into a town and to the first inn. He walked to the innkeeper and asked for a room. He was showed to a room and Harry nodded in assent. He sat down on the bed and looked at Heero and Draco. Harry spoke to Heero.

"Now how far in the past are we? And where are we?"

"We are about 500 years back. I am sorry. I had to send us back far enough. I should have tried for farther but I lacked the power. Kendra is not a myth in this time. We can find information. I believe we are in what is Hogsmead. I am uncertain though."

Draco swore and looked at Harry.

"So what are we supposed to Do master?"

"We pretend to be like them. I won't allow you both to be harmed. But I must not seem overly kind. We need the info. How long are we Here?"

Heero spoke up at that as Harry shook his head and shrugged.

"A week. A week is all the time we can remain. After that we will be pulled into the present once again. Otherwise it can result in the fall of the universe."

Draco nodded and walked to a corner and curled up and went into a light sleep. They had walked all night.

Harry shook his head and lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

Heero walked to another corner and curled up and went to sleep. Wondering what the pieces of the puzzle they would find. He knew his memories were the key to knowing where they had to be. Heero was assaulted by the past as he dreamed.

_Heero was led to a platform and chained naked to the floor. He shivered in the cold air. He looked at the buildings and realized that he was far from home. He looked up as the auctioneer started the bidding. He ignored the sounds that people made and watched the crowd. He saw someone walk forward as the bidding ended and he was pulled to his feet from his position. He whimpered and lowered his head and followed his new master. The master laughed and led him along. He had black hair flowing down his body and was dressed in rich robes. The master laughed evilly and pulled Heero into his home and chained him to a wall. Then slapped him and spoke. " My name is Kendra. I am your owner you worthless mutt. I'll teach you manners." Heero whimpered and lowered his head. He shivered in fear and cowered close to the wall. He shook his head and wondered what was going to happen to him. He wanted food and some water. Kendra ignored his slave and started to eat his food. Kendra finished and walked over to heero and grabbed a whip and whipped his cock harshly. Kendra laughed and turned and walked away unknown to Heero they were in Japan. _

Heero woke from the memory and looked around. He shuddered. He wondered why he had forgotten that. It was unheard of for him to not remember Kendra having been his master. Heero went back into a deep sleep this time not dreaming.

Meanwhile in the future Sirius looked at his sleeping slave and walked over to Serverus and kicked him awake. Sirius then dragged him into the training room and chained him up. Sirius stripped and plunged his cock deeply into Serverus body drawing a scream from his slave. Sirius pleasured himself and then redressed and whipped Serverus. Then finished and left the room and walked into the kitchen to eat. Leaving Serverus chained.

Serverus whimpered and looked around. He felt his body pulling away from the pain. He knew his master was evil. He was unsure as to how he would survive.

Sirius left the stove on and walked and unchained Serverus.

Serverus played on instinct and grabbed Sirius throat and choked his master to death. Serverus then dropped the body and smelled smoke. He rushed outside as the house blew up. He started down the street naked and beaten. He knew he would not be blamed for his master's death. He saw a catcher and walked forward and surrendered himself. He sighed as he was placed inside a cage. He drifted into a light and fearful sleep. He wondered if Harry would become his master.

Meanwhile in the Past. Draco whimpered and crawled into the bed beside Harry and went back to sleep. He shivered as he wondered if his master would beat him.

Heero crawled into the bed as well and curled up on Harry's other side. He drifted into sleep as his collar broke in two and fell to the floor and dissolved. The prophesy time had come for the return of the vampire king.

Meanwhile Fawkes trilled and looked at Harry, Heero and Draco. He then flamed away knowing that the time for the salivation of the world had arrived. He knew that soon everything would begin again back into the future. He went back to Hogwarts and looked at Godric Gryffindor. He would wait until it was the time to arrive and see Heero one last time. He also had the ability to travel through time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Please leave me a review. 4 reviews for the next chapter. I hope to gain the reviews and update soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you all for Reviewing. I love your reviews. I hope you also enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke later on that day. He yawned as the sun set. He blinked as he realized he had no collar. He stood and walked to a corner and sat down and started to think. He knew he was free but not what to do with the freedom.

Harry woke and yawned. He sat up and looked at Heero and smiled and said.

"Your free now Heero. You can do whatever you desire."

"I desire to be with you Harry. I have fallen in love with you. Please allow me to remain. I believe I have remembered the key. Kendra was once my master. I think that memory may hold the key to his downfall."

Heero then vanished away and appeared in Antarctica. He walked along the flows of ice and conjured himself some warm clothes. He smiled as he felt his power returning to him. He wondered what had happened to give him back his freedom.

Meanwhile Draco woke and walked to the corner and kneeled. Harry shook his head and left the bedroom and went and ate at the counter and then took a plate up to his room and let Draco eat. Harry then smiled sadly and lead draco out of the inn and into the streets. They walked together Harry leading. Until they approached a old building. Harry felt a pull and saw the world fade. He shuddered and opened his eyes and saw he was in his home. He was uncertain how and why. He quickly dropped Draco's leash and rushed into the bedroom. He looked around and found no one. He walked back to Draco and spoke as Fawkes appeared. He turned to the phoenix and asked.

"What's Happened?"

(Only what was meant to happen. Heero is free now. His power is returning in the distant past. You could no longer remain. Unlike him it would destroy the fabric of time and space. I pulled you out of the past and brought you home. Heero will return on his own in due time. He is back to being what he was meant to be. Kendra never should have rose to power. These things were not in the design to happen. But happen they did. It is most confusing to me. I no longer know what way the future will turn. Things have changed to drastically. Goodbye for now Harry Potter and Draco.)

Fawkes then flamed away and went to watch Kendra some more.

Draco blinked and walked into the kitchen and started to cook. He wondered what Fawkes had meant by what was said. He was uncertain.

Harry walked into the bedroom and conjured bottles and fed his children. He sighed sadly and realized that the future had changed so much lately. Things that were never meant to happen had happened. He wondered what had caused the changes and what could be done to fix them. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table and watched Draco cook.

Meanwhile Heero vanished into Japan. He walked along slowly trying to sort out his thoughts. He was unsure what was happening. He went to what he remembered as Kendra's home and saw it was deserted. He growled and vanished into Asia and looked around the rainforest. He started to walk trying to figure out what he was missing when a memory came over him. Of long ago when he was just born.

_A woman's voice said. "Heero my son. I love you dearly. I am not long for this world. Things are going to come about. You are the first and last of your kind. You must change the future. I have seen what is meant to be. My son. You must ensure your destiny. Goodbye My Heero." The woman then dropped dead and Heero was picked up by Voldemort. Heero looked at his father and cried. He didn't understand what was happening. He wanted his mother back. _

Heero felt something pull. He vanished into America. He lay down near a waterfall and drifted into a light sleep. He dreamed of his future that would never be. He realized that Love was really the ultimate power.

Meanwhile Harry Potter sighed as Draco placed the food in front of him. He started to eat. After he finished he apperated away to his work and sat at his desk. He pondered on what was happening and wondered what he should do. He walked into the infirmary at a call and saw Serverus. He walked over and asked.

"What happened Snape?"

"Master abused me. Master burnt down house. Master died. I Have no where else to go. Master dead. Please give me a home. I promise to obey you."

Harry nodded and grabbed Serverus and apperated home. He got Serverus settled in a spare bedroom and he dragged Draco's bed into that room and laid it out. He sighed and went back to work.

Draco was working downstairs. He growled and continued on. He finished and walked into the bedroom and paled when He saw Serverus. He wondered what his godfather was doing there.

A week passed slowly. Harry adjusted to life with Serverus. He had sex with Draco on a regular basis. They had learned to love each other quickly. Harry wanted Heero to return but knew that he stood between the world and certain death. Harry was holding Draco in his arms that morning when he heard a boom. He got up and told Draco to stay and rushed into the living room. He paled as he saw Heero and rushed over and picked him up and apperated to Hogwarts and ran into the infirmary. Harry lay Heero down and ran and got Poppy then stood back.

Poppy started to check him over and realized that he was uninjured. She turned to Harry and said.

"He's not harmed. I have no clue why he is passed out. It is a mystery."

"That's good. Anything else?"

"I remember he was a slave. Now he has no collar. Why is that?"

"He is free now. He was never a real slave. He is free. Though I wish for him to remain with me. So what is wrong?"

"Nothing he just needs time and rest."

Harry nodded and picked Heero up in his arms and left. He apperated back home and laid Heero down in the spare bedroom. He sat at the bedside and sighed. He then walked into the living room and looked at Draco.

Draco whimpered and lowered his head and kneeled before his master. He was naked and undressed Harry and started to suck.

Harry sighed and pulled away. He redressed his pants on and walked into the bedroom and lay down thinking.

Draco walked into the bedroom and lay beside Harry. He snuggled into his master and offered his body and comfort.

Serverus went into his bedroom and lay down. He was just glad that he was not being used. He wondered how long he would be able to survive here with Potter.

Meanwhile Heero dreamed of the past week and what had happened he was inside a coma. Relearning the key to saving the world.

_Heero walked along a beach. He looked up at the star filled sky. He smiled as he laughed. He walked along the ocean stretch and headed inland. He walked through the forest and vanished past deserts. He ventured into the bottom of the ocean and into a cave following the writings of a ancient race. He walked along a shelf and swam up as he hit a wall. He emerged into a pocket of air and took a deep breath. He looked around the sunken city. He walked forward and shook himself dry. He entered a forgotten room and looked over the scrolls protected in spells. He sat down and started to memorize the information. He finished on the day he left and he vanished into the forbidden forest and passed out. Then as he slept he heard a voice. "You must change the world. Time is running out. Journey into the center of the world and find your path within. Goodbye young Fate breaker." _

Heero then woke. He yawned and realized that he was in the bedroom of Harry's home. He stood and walked into the living room and realized that it was night. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen and started to cook. He smiled and was wondering what he had forgotten.

Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame and spoke to Heero as they were alone.

( It is time. Say your goodbyes. And leave. Kendra is about to unleash his power. Things are about to end. I know you have the strength. Now you must use what you know and prevent the coming of the apocalypse. I came to say Goodbye. I will give my life to grant you the final power.)

Fawkes vanished in a flash of fire. You heard a phoenix cry out and Heero was bathed in red light. He shook his head and walked into the bedroom and smiled. He spoke to Harry and Draco.

"This is goodbye. I have to stop Kendra now. It's ending. I love you Harry. That is the my power. Goodbye."

Heero vanished away in a flash of white light. Heero reappeared outside a dormant Volcano. He walked forward and shifted into the form of a black dragon. He flew inside the Volcano.

Harry meanwhile Cried and held onto Draco. He kissed his slave and then stood and disaperated to Hogwarts. He ran inside to gather help. He knew Heero may need help in this fight.

Heero flew down and saw a block of ice inside the Volcano. He used his magic and pulled it up. He flew out of the Volcano and toward Japan. He flew as fast as he could knowing that soon his strength would give out as he was not fully recovered. He felt a shockwave explode over the earth. He saw as the ocean bubbled and started to boil. He growled and sped up. He flew over what was once dense forests that were being destroyed. And cities that were collapsing. He dropped the block onto Kendra and smiled at the roar he received. He then shifted back into human form and cast spell after spell at him. Not stopping. Slowly Kendra fell. He collapsed on his feet and dissolved into a pool of acid. Heero blinked and felt with his power for life. He sighed and knew what he must do. He was engulfed in whit light and he floated to the sky. The light radiated out of his body and restored the planet. When the light faded Heero was gone.

The fates looked over the restored planet and made a decision. They slowly started a long process and turned back the flow of time. They would leave only Heero with the memories. As he was the only one who had the power to stop Kendra again. This time they hoped he would live.

Meanwhile Heero woke inside a cell and paced. His memory was returned and he growled at his captors. He wondered what the hell was going on. He snarled as he was led to the auction block. He stood still as the tied him to a post. He blinked as he looked over the figures. Then he decided to bind his time. He was bought by his new Master. He knew Kendra at first sight.

Kendra walked onto the stage and took his leash. He led Heero out of the area and into his home. He then walked into the bedroom and tied Heero to the bed. He smiled evilly and started to rape his slave.

Heero endured and thought into the distant future and the love of his life. He knew he must survive to meet Harry once again. He cowered away and lay still waiting for the pain to end. He was not willing to speak.

------------------------------------------Over a hundred years Later.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter walked into the slave auction house and looked them over. He was with Ron and Hermione. They debated over the slaves and wondered who would they each choose. Harry saw Heero and was drawn to the injured and unhealthy slave. He sighed and asked the price. He nodded and said. "He's mine. I want him." The guy nodded and took the money and then opened the cage for Harry to go and grab him.

Heero quivered in fear and uncertainty. He walked forward and knelt. He licked his master's shoe and sighed in relief as the leash was connected to his collar. He followed his master out knowing he was going home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Here Is the plot twist. I hope no one was confused. I planned to do that. It all happened. Then the fates turned back time and erased all memories but Heero's. Thanks and please review. I really want 4 reviews for the chapter. I may do another soon if I get them. Please don't report this story. I am trying to keep it within the limits.


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry About the Delay. I had school lately. Now I can update as tomorrow is the weekend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero whimpered as they entered the house. He shuddered and licked his master's shoe again. He lowered his head and crawled into a corner and knelt waiting for orders.

Harry laughed and looked at Heero. They were alone. They had left Ron and Hermione still at the auction. Harry walked over to Heero and looked at him. And asked.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Heero Master. Please forgive me master."

" Heero. That is a good name. I will call you by it. I bought you as a bed slave. But when you are not servicing me I want you to keep the house clean."

"Yes Master."

Heero stood and walked into the kitchen and grabbed food and started to cook. He wandered to the table and sat it for two. He then slowly fried the eggs. And waited.

Harry blinked and wondered why Heero was so trusting. He then realized that maybe Ron was wrong. Slaves didn't need to be beaten regularly to teach them their place. Harry sat down at the table as Heero dished the food onto the plates. He started to eat.

Heero whimpered and settled in a chair across from Harry. He started to eat the food. He was starving. He finished quickly and washed the dishes. Then walked into the bedroom and lay down in a corner and drifted into a light dose knowing that he was home. He wondered what would change. He knew that he could not allow fate to remain the same.

Harry smiled and placed his plate into the sink. He then walked into the library and settled down and started to read. He looked up as Ron flooed inside. He blinked and smiled at his friend. Harry spoke first seeing that they were alone.

"So did you find a slave?"

"No Mate. I didn't find a slave. No one caught my eye. I watched you take yours away. So how is he obeying you?"

"Good. He seems submissive but not dead. I like him having some life. It is different."

"Mate. Listen you need to teach him that you are boss. Slaves are toys. They need a firm hand to obey you. He may act submissive and all but he is scheming to over through your power. He may pretend to obey but he is lying in wait for you to mess up. He will take any advantage of yours. You cannot let him have any kindness from you. He needs to know his place."

"Thanks Ron. I will think on it."

Ron sighed and left. Harry walked into the bedroom and smiled at Heero. He liked the picture his slave made. He wondered what his slaves past was. He did not know it. He walked over and placed a hand on heero's back.

Heero whimpered and looked up. He shivered and lowered his head and licked his master's feet. He cowered into the corner and waited for a answering pain. He wondered what he had done wrong.

Harry blinked and sat down on the floor. He looked at Heero and spoke slowly and calmly.

"What is your past? Who are you really? You don't bear a dark mark. So why are you a slave?"

"Master. I am a slave because I was weakened after I killed Merlin. I destroyed his life and those he was trying to unleash. I am the son to Voldemort. I am the King of The Vampires. I Have been a slave for over a thousand years. I have nothing left to lose. Please forgive me of my transgression. I promise to obey you master. Please do not beat me master."

Harry blinked and smiled. He rubbed Heero's back soothingly. Harry then heard a sound from downstairs. He walked into the living room and saw a death eater. He pulled out his wand and aimed. The death eater saw him and cast the killing curse.

Heero moved and knocked Harry down the stairs and took the killing curse in the chest. Then he responded with a spell of his own and tore the death eater into pieces. He limped to Harry realizing that he could barely feel his left leg. He kneeled beside his master and ran his hand with healing magic over his body. He then whimpered and crawled to the fire. He tossed some floo and called out to madam Poppy. She rushed through and saw Harry and started to run spells. She levitated him into the infirmary at Hogwarts and started to work. She then finished late that night and looked at Heero sleeping under Harry's Bed. She wondered what had happened to harry and the slave. She knew that Harry may never wake up.

Ron stormed into the infirmary and walked over to Harry. He looked like he had been crying. He used his wand and pulled Heero out from under the bed. He growled and hit him hard.

Heero whimpered and looked through fear filled eyes. He knew better than to speak to someone other than his master. He lowered his head and waited.

Poppy looked on and spoke.

"Not here Ron. Take him home. I believe that he is responsible for Harry's condition. Harry may never wake up from this."

Ron growled and dragged Heero through the floo. He tossed Heero into the basement and smiled at the yelp as Heero fell down the stairs. Ron walked down slowly and hit Heero again.

"You will Learn. I will beat you for doing this to my best friend. I will do what he wasn't willing to do. I won't kill you as you are not mine. But I will make you wish that I had. You worthless slave."

Ron then summoned a whip and lashed Heero hard.

Heero whimpered and cowered at his feet. He blinked back tears and wondered how he was responsible when the death eater had attacked.

-----------------------------------Three months later.--------------------------------------------------

Heero was curled in a corner inside the basement of Ron's home. He was chained to the floor. He had lost what little weight he had before. He shuddered and lowered his head. He knew that soon the pain would continue. He wondered if his master was alright and when would he go back to him.

Ron was sitting inside the infirmary at Harry side. He prayed and vowed to himself to make sure this never happened again. He would train Heero even more. Even though the slave could no longer walk. He wondered how that had happened in the first place.

Harry woke from his coma and looked around. He saw Ron and smiled. He spoke.

"Where is Heero? He saved my life."

"What do you mean mate? He did this to you. You have been in a coma for three months."

"A death Eater did this to me. He fired the killing curse. Heero my slave knocked me out of the way. He is the only reason I am not dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry Mate. I'll go and get him. He'll be at your home waiting for you today. So go home in about a hour. Bye Harry."

Ron rushed out of the infirmary and flooed home. He walked into the basement and watched as Heero cowered chained up. He sighed and walked over and undid the chains. He then picked up Heero and carried him through the floo and into Harry home. Then Ron laid Heero down on the bed in the master bedroom and cast a cleaning spell on him. Ron then turned and left knowing Harry would be pissed at him later.

Heero whimpered and looked around his master's room. He sighed as he felt the bed underneath him. He wondered what had happened. He dosed. He woke as he heard a gasp. He looked up warily and saw Harry. He whimpered and said.

"master. Master!!"

Harry walked over and ran his hands over the scars. He growled an looked at Heero's ribs. He then hugged Heero and spoke softly.

"I'm So sorry. I never thought this would happen to you. I am so sorry Heero. You saved my life. I owe you a great debt."

"Yes master. I apologize Master. I can no longer bear weight on my left leg master. I can't walk. I am sorry master."

Harry sighed and held Heero tightly and felt tears threatening to make a appearance. He released Heero and walked into the kitchen. He cooked some eggs after conjuring them. He then ate his fill and took a plate back to Heero. He smiled and ordered Heero to eat.

Heero whimpered and ate the food quickly. Then rolled onto his stomach and presented himself to Harry. He had no been used by Ron. He only wanted his master to enjoy his body. He smiled and whimpered as he waited.

Harry blinked and stripped. He ran his hand over Heero's anus. He then conjured a bottle of lube and banished the plate. He slowly rubbed the lube into Heero's opening and then stretched the muscles. He then coated his cock and slipped inside his slave with a grunt of pleasure. He started to pump slowly and finally came inside heero. He pulled out and rolled Heero over and stroked his slave until he was hard and he continued to stroke until heero had his own climax. Harry then cast a cleaning spell and lay down and gathered Heero into his arms and they drifted off to sleep for the day.

They slept through the day and night. Heero woke the next morning and pulled himself off the bed and into a corner. He curled up with a whimper and wandered how he would be punished for not leaving sooner. Heero looked around the room and waited for Harry to awaken.

Harry woke that morning and shook his head. He rubbed beside him and felt the bed. He sat up and saw Heero. He rolled his eyes and walked from the bed over to Heero and picked him up. Harry carried Heero back to the bed and tucked him in. Harry then conjured up a plate of food. He fed Heero then walked out of the room and disaperated to the closest supermarket and started to shop. He bought food and paid then carried the bags back home. He put the items away and walked into his library and started to read. He wondered how he would be able to deal with his slave being injured. He knew he would need more help. Harry sighed again and walked into the bedroom. He saw Heero sleeping and made his decision. He disaperated back to the auction house and walked through. He growled as he no longer felt a pull to any slave. Then he saw Draco. Covered In filth and wounds. He watched as Draco growled at him. Harry blinked and saw that Draco was chained. He looked to the man and bought Malfoy. He walked inside the cage and unhooked the chains and then attached a leash onto the collar. He then led Draco out and disaperated home with Draco.

Harry led Draco into the bathroom and started the bath. He then washed draco after pushing him into the water.

Draco growled and looked down. He glared and wished that he could speak. He knew that he was not allowed to speak. He vowed to make his owner happy and have a easier time living. He cringed as the water hit his wounds. He crawled out and kneeled. He followed Harry into the living room and crawled into the corner and kneeled. He waited for orders.

"Okay Draco. Listen. I bought you. You are my slave now. Your job is to keep the house clean and fix food. I don't want to see you often. Try and run away and I will beat you into submission. I don't believe in harming others. So obey. I'll make you a bed in that corner. For now. Go and fix dinner."

Draco nodded and stood and walked into the kitchen and started to cook. He wondered why he felt like he had already been through this before.

Harry sighed and walked to the closet and grabbed blankets and pillows. He made a bed for Draco in the corner of the living room. He then walked into the kitchen as Draco made a plate. Harry smiled and grabbed two more and took over and placed the plates at the other side. He looked at draco and told him to sit and eat. Harry finished off his food quickly and then took the third plate into his bedroom and fed Heero. He then walked into the library and started to read.

Draco whimpered and walked into the living room after cleaning up the dishes. He lay down on his bed and drifted into a light and fearful sleep. He remembered the day he broke.

_Draco glared at his master. He swore and growled. His master raised the whip and struck his back. He then grabbed clamps and placed them on Draco's cock and nipples. He then continued to whip draco until his slave became silent. Draco cried in silence and vowed that he would never speak again. He quivered in fear and stayed awake. The pain was to much and he lowered his head and whined. He looked at his master through fearful eyes. _

Heero meanwhile slept he heard a voice as he dreamed.

"_Heero. Listen to me chosen savior. Things have changed irrevocably. I know not how this came about. I only know that things will get much worse. Me and the other fates reversed the flow of time. You alone have the power to save this world. But this we had no foreseen. You were not meant to be injured beyond healing. Draco was not meant to break so soon. Things changed as you remember. Your memories are the key to the future. You must stand alone against the forces that seek to destroy all life. You alone have the power. We chose you. Now prepare to fight. Goodbye Heero. And heed what I have told you." _

Meanwhile Harry read. He finished as night fell. He walked into the bedroom and lay down beside Heero. He pulled his slave into his arms and drifted into slumber wondering about the world and what heero's past was really like. He feared that somehow things had changed. He wondered why he felt that way. He was sleeping now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello all. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. 4 reviews for a new chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero woke early the next morning. He whimpered and looked around him. He felt his collar and realized that it had slowly started to crack. He blinked and knew that this meant something important. He sighed and rolled over and kissed his master on the forehead then gathered his magic and cast a silent spell over the room and stood. He fell to the floor. He was unable to put weight on his left leg. He swore he had thought that the spell would have enabled him to walk. He crawled back into the bed and lay still.

Harry woke and smiled at Heero. He stood and walked into the bathroom. He started a shower and cleaned. He finished and walked naked into the bedroom. He was dry and got dressed. He looked sadly at Heero and turned and walked out of the bedroom and headed into the living room. He saw draco sleeping and walked over and shook his other slave.

Draco opened his eyes and cowered back. He whimpered and stood and kept his head bowed. He walked into the kitchen quickly and began to cook. He slowly fried eggs and waited for his master to punish him for sleeping in. He did not know why he had already not been beaten. He knew the laws and the way of his life.

Harry sighed and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed three plates and sat the table. He sat down and waited until some food were on all three plates. Then he told Draco to sit across from him. He and Draco ate together in silence. Harry knew that this was confusing for Draco. He was sorry for his slave. Harry finished his food and took the other plate to Heero and watched as Heero ate the food. Harry smiled and brought the now empty plate back into the kitchen. He then disaperated away to go to work until night.

Heero looked around the empty room and whimpered. He wondered what was going on. He felt something and paled. As Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. Heero spoke first knowing they were alone.

"Hello Fawkes. What news do you bring?"

(Hello Master. I bring news of Kendra. He is stronger than before. Like you I lived through the time before the fates reversed the flow. I saw and remember what happened. You must find a way to unlock the full power inside you. I know of little else that can help destroy Kendra. He is all but immortal. I am sorry.)

Fawkes vanished in another flash of flame and went back into Hogwarts.

Heero sighed and conjured a book and started to read. He wondered why his collar was no punishing him for using magic. He sighed and read.

Draco grabbed the dirty dishes and washed. Then he grabbed a bucket and mop. He started to mop the floor. He picked up items and scrubbed. He sighed and thought back to his owners before. He wondered why Potter had picked him. He knew that he hated his master. But he also knew that his life could be much worse. Draco growled and continued to clean all day. He skipped lunch and dinner. He lay on his bed as night came. He curled up and drifted into a tired sleep.

Harry worked throughout the day. He wondered how things were going at home. He apperated home that night and walked tiredly up into the bedroom and lay beside Heero. He drifted into sleep joining his slave. Harry heard a voice in his sleep.

"_Harry Potter. You must set the vampire King free. The end of everything is approaching. Only the chosen may stand against fate and reverse the destruction that shall arrive. He alone has the power to save the world. Set him free and unleash the power of the forgotten and the ancients. Goodbye Harry Potter. Remember the end is coming soon." The voice then faded. _

Harry blinked and opened his eyes. He looked over at Heero and remembered that he was the vampire king. He gently placed a hand on the collar and felt it. He felt deep cracks. He sighed and said.

"Now I grant you freedom. Goodbye Heero. You are free now."

Harry then tugged and the collar vanished. Heero woke and blinked. He felt his body and looked at Harry in confusion. He whimpered and lowered his head. He sighed and spoke softly.

"Why Harry? Why?"

"Because you are needed to save this world. You can not fight injured and handicapped. Only your freedom will save us all. This is goodbye. I care to much to see you die."

Heero nodded and vanished away. He vanished to Asia and walked along a stretch of rain forest. He shook his head and realized that by breaking the collar he was healed. He felt his magic returning to him and the bonds reforming. He wondered what it meant. He entered a cave and started down stone steps. He entered a room that closed behind him locking him inside. He smiled and looked over the books. He knew that the key to his and the worlds survival was here. He wondered how long it would take.

Meanwhile Harry looked around the empty room. He sighed and walked down the stairs after leaving. He walked to Draco and woke him and brought him into the bedroom and together they drifted back into sleep. Harry wondering what the voice meant and why he had to let Heero go. He felt that he could fall in love with Draco now maybe after he gained his slaves trust. As heero was now free.

Meanwhile Serverus looked around the small cell he was in. he shivered in the night air. He looked out the bars and saw the moon. He made a wish and then lay down on the cold ground and drifted into sleep.

The next morning Harry woke first. He smiled as he felt Draco still in his arms. He sat up and woke his slave. He then walked into the bathroom to shower.

Draco woke and rushed into the kitchen and started to cook not wanting a beating for not having his master's food ready. He wondered where the other slave had gone.

------------------------------------------3 Years Later.-------------------------------------------------

Draco blinked and looked around the room. He smiled and laughed. He walked into the bedroom and kissed Harry awake. He knew it was night and that his master was sleeping. Draco had stripped and he loving stroked his master's cock until he was hard. Draco then kissed the tip and lay beside Harry and presented himself.

Harry blinked and smiled and conjured a bottle of lube. He then took great care and stretched Draco. He had fallen in love and he knew his slave loved him back. He entered Draco slowly and gave him time to adjust. Harry then started to pump. He finished and reached around and stroked Draco until he came and gave his slave pleasure.

Draco rolled over and locked lips with his master then pulled away and asked. It was his first time speaking.

"Master. Do I please you?"

"Yes Draco. You please me. I love you. Though I miss Heero. I wonder what happened to him."

"I love you as well master. Goodnight master."

Draco then went to sleep.

Harry yawned and followed him into slumber dreaming about the short time he was with Heero and how attached he had gotten. He knew that the weather anomalies would only worsen. He did not know how or why. He just felt that Heero was the only one to stop it. As he dreamed the voice that was silent for the past three years returned.

"_You have done well Harry Potter. You set free the vampire King. Even now he Is learning and growing in power. Time is of the essence. The world is running out. The fate of all life hangs in the balance. You must aid the Vampire King when it is time. You shall know and understand what I mean. The time will come very soon. Heero was able to prevent the world from ending already but his strength will give out soon. Then it is your time to aid him. Please remember what I have said. Goodbye Harry Potter. Save the chosen." _

Meanwhile heero looked around Japan. He was tired. And dead beat. He vanished not having a destination. He appeared in Harry's home. He walked over to what was once draco bed and dropped down and slipped into slumber resting for the first time in three years.

Meanwhile Kendra roared in triumph. He called onto his power and started to create a storm of catastrophic power. He smiled as he worked and wondered what the vampire king would do when it hit.

Meanwhile Harry and Draco woke the next morning. Harry walked down the stairs first. He saw Heero and rushed over. He checked his breathing and smiled. He settled beside Heero and watched him rest.

Draco walked into the kitchen and started to cook for three. He finished and brought three plates into the living room and handed Harry his then settled down and started to eat. He finished and gathered Harry's and went to wash the dishes.

Harry blinked and disaperated away to work. He sighed and went to talk to his boss.

Heero woke and saw the food and ate hungrily. He finished and banished the dish into the sink. He stood and stretched and walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Draco and asked.

"what is your name? Are you happy Here?"

"My name is Draco. Milord. I am please Here. I love my master. You also were once a slave to him. How did you gain freedom?"

"I bear no dark mark. I was enslaved over a thousand years ago. I killed Merlin and was a slave after that. Harry released the collar that bound me into Slavery. Without the collar I can do as I please."

"Good then. Master is pleased with me. Though he missed you. He told me as much Heero. You really are special. I wish I could gain my freedom."

"I can do that. Hold still."

Heero walked to Draco and touched the dark mark. At is touch the mark faded away and dissolved into itself. Heero the swayed and backed away. He shuddered and vanished into a Asia and looked around. He felt a gathering of power and wondered what his fate would be.

Harry returned home that night and found draco in the bed. He smiled and blinked when Draco showed him his unmarked arm and pointed to where the dark mark once was. Harry smiled and hugged Draco and kissed him then pulled away and searched his eyes. Harry lay down and drifted into sleep.

Draco snuggled against harry and went to sleep. He knew that tomorrow he would be free and able to do as he pleased. He would stay with Harry for the rest of his life. He loved his master. He wondered how things had changed. He used to be so scared and he broke his vow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: hello. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think. I really want a few reviews. I will do it for two or less. Want me to bring in Serverus as a slave to Harry? Tell me your thoughts. It will be Harry/Draco from here on out. It will turn into a threesome towards the end of the story. I'm also debating about doing another slave fic. It will be bloody and viloent though. No love in it. Please tell me your thoughts on it as well. Thanks and review.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke early the next morning and smiled. He sat up and looked at his unmarked arm. He walked from the bedroom into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them. He knew that he owed Heero a lot. He wondered what the vampire king would do now with his freedom. He also wondered what he would do now that he was no longer a slave.

Harry woke and smelled food cooking. He yawned and stretched. He sighed and wandered into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He cleaned himself quickly and then dried and dressed. He walked into the kitchen and saw Draco and smiled. He sat down as Draco served them both food. Harry started to eat.

"I'll remove your collar after breakfast. You are free now Draco."

"Thank you Harry."

Draco sat down and started to eat savoring the food. He knew that Harry would never harm him. And now that he was free he knew that he would have a family maybe.

Harry finished and walked around to Draco and removed the collar. Harry then walked away and disaperated to work. He walked through the doors. And entered the building. He walked into the retraining area and looked around. He walked past the cages and wondered what life had been like inside them for Draco and even Heero. Harry saw Serverus and walked to the cage and winced as he shuddered and knelt back in a corner. Harry walked to the person in charge and said that he would like to take Serverus home. The person nodded and handed him a key.

Draco meanwhile cleaned the house. He was bored and wondering where Harry had gone. He knew that he never really acted like a slave. He knew that his spirit was hard to tame. He smiled as he mopped and cleaned. He was imagining things and having fun. Though he wished to see Serverus once again.

Harry opened the cage and walked to Serverus not missing the shudder. He held out a hand and waited for Serverus to calm. Serverus whimpered and eyed Harry and finally lowered his hand trembling and nudged Harry's hand. Serverus whined as a leash was connected to his collar. Harry sighed and connected the leash then led Serverus out of the cell. Harry Led Serverus to the apparition point and apperated home. Harry took Serverus into the living room and tied him by the fire place. He then headed into the kitchen and grabbed Draco and showed him Serverus.

Draco smiled and hugged his godfather. He was beyond pleased to See Serverus. He smiled and showed Serverus his arm that was free of the dark mark. He then explained that Heero had removed the mark. He then made a bed for Serverus and put him in the blankets. Draco then walked to harry and hugged him and kissed. Then dragged Harry into the bedroom and stripped them both and they laid on the bed and had sex.

Serverus lay on his blanket. He was tied. He knew that his master was Potter. Though that didn't bother him. For as long as he had been a slave he was broken fully. He was glad that Draco was free. He knew that unlike Draco he would never have true freedom. If he was released he would be sent to Azkaban. He went to sleep even though it was day tired and hungry and worried about what his job would be.

Meanwhile Heero wandered around the rain forest in Asia. He sighed as he knew that things were becoming more complicated. He walked forward and continued down a beaten trail way. He thought about Harry and Draco and everyone he was leaving behind. It hurt the thoughts of loss. He was unsure about what should be done. He knew that things would get worse before they improved. Heero blinked as fire appeared.

Fawkes trilled as he appeared on a branch. The flames died away to reveal his form. He trilled happily and looked to Heero.

(Master. I have news. Kendra is weakening. I am unsure how or why though. He may be able to be beaten soon. The spell you used to route his power is working it seems.)

"I know Fawkes. It was a hard spell to cast. Soon I will leave this world forever. I will be unable to survive killing Kendra. I know that now. I had hoped that I would live. Now I know different. I understand my powers and my body. I know the only way to destroy him forever even though the price is high."

(But master. You can't die you are needed to keep the balance of the world alive. Without you things will cease. I don't understand. It is confusing. What do you mean?)

"I mean that the moment Kendra dies for good my body will fail. I will use the last of my power to secure life on earth then transport myself into another world. I know that it is a measure that should produce the desired result. I can only hope that it works. Goodbye for now Fawkes."

Heero vanished away to Antarctica. He walked along the flows of ice. He shuddered not really feeling the cold. He felt the world sing it's life to him. He felt the darkness seeping into the earth and knew that very soon he would have to rid the world of the darkness. He only wondered how he would be able. He made it sound so simple yet he knew that the real test would be forcing the magic to work as he desired for it to. He walked through a small passage under the ice and emerged into a library. He smiled and started to read through the books knowing that he would remain here until it was time.

Harry sighed after the sex and looked at Draco's nude body. He smiled and ran his hands down it and played with his lovers cock. He then stood and summoned his clothes and dressed. He walked down the stairs and entered the living room. He saw Serverus and walked past and into the kitchen. He made some food and ate then sat some on a second plate and laid it down in front of Serverus and shook him awake.

Draco was sleeping tired from the sex.

Serverus woke and whimpered. He tried to back away. He saw the food and realized that he was not getting punished. He looked up and then took the plate and ate. He quickly devoured the food and then looked at harry.

"Thank you Master. You didn't have to feed me Master."

"I wanted to. Draco is free Serverus. Maybe one day you will be as well."

"No master. I will never be free. If I am freed I will go straight to Azkaban. I would prefer to remain a slave than return to prison. Please forgive me master. I didn't mean to state my thoughts. I'm sorry master."

"It's alright. I don't blame you. I understand your desire to remain free of the prison. I agree. I guess then you will stay my slave until you die. Now will you try and run away? Or can I trust you?"

"I promise to stay Master. I will never run master. Like I said I would prefer remaining a slave master."

Harry laughed and walked and unclipped the leash and then turned and headed back to the bedroom. He sat down and watched Draco wondering what he should do. He knew that the time would be coming soon. He lay down suddenly tired and went to sleep as he heard the voice.

"_Young savior. Your time is coming. The vampire king must win and somehow survive I am unsure how this is going to be done. I only know that with your aid he has a chance. His death is the end of this world. Time is needed desperately. You must find the key of the forgotten and open the doorway between the worlds. Beyond that I have no more answers. I only know that unless Heero gains more power the end is in less than a year. Goodbye young Savior. You must remember everything in order to save this world. And congratulations your mate Draco is with child. Though even he does not know yet. He is only a few weeks along. Good luck Harry. _

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then lay back down and returned to sleep still tired and wondering who the voice was he had only heard it before in dreams. He was unsure as to what it was talking about.

Serverus cleaned the downstairs as his master's slept. He sighed as he worked. He stopped as night fell. He curled up on his blanket and placed his head on the pillow he knew that he could do worse than this. He drifted into sleep remembering the day he broke.

"_Please no more Master." The master laughed and brought the whip down hard against Serverus unprotected back. He smiled and said. "you are nothing but a toy. And like a toy you must break. The beating won't stop until I know that no spirit is left in you." "You fucking bastard. Release me. I swear you will die. I don't care if you are my master. I know that I must obey. But you don't need to do this. I never even tried to run away." The master brought the whip down again and lashed Serverus back. He then walked around the front and hit his cock. Serverus screamed in pain and begged crying. "Please no more master. I'm sorry master. Please forgive me master. No more master. I'm sorry master." "Good boy. You learned." The master dropped the chains and Serverus fell to the ground and curled into a ball and waited in pain. The man dragged him out and into a cage and tossed him inside then locked it and walked away. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note: Hello. I hope to get four reviews for this chapter. I love all my reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write. I will update faster soon. I have school tomorrow but I will update again the day after if I get the reviews.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serverus woke early the next morning. He shuddered at the memory. He rolled over and then stood. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed food and started to cook. He sighed as he knew that unlike Draco he would never be free and safe. Unless the dark Mark was removed for good and someone broke the memories of what he had done.

Draco woke smelling food. He rolled out of bed and looked at Harry. He smiled at his boy friend and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He then dried and dressed. He left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He watched Serverus knowing his godfather knew he was there.

Harry woke alone and blinked. He remembered last night and learning that Draco was with child. He sighed and realized that it might damage the baby to have sex again. Harry shook his head and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He cut on the water and grabbed some soap and cleaned his body then washed his hair. He wondered about what he should do. He finished and walked out of the shower and cast a drying charm on himself and walked back into the bedroom and stepped into the closet and dressed. He then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen as Serverus served two plates. Harry grabbed a third and laid it down and then sat at his place.

Serverus put food on the third plate then made to leave. Then he heard Harry say. "Don't go. The third plate is for you." Serverus sat down in a chair and started to eat. He was confused as to why he was being treated like a person when he had learned that he was just a toy. He cleaned up after they all had eaten. He washed the dishes and walked into the living room and lay down on his blanket. He sighed and waited for something to begin.

Harry blinked and looked at Draco and said. "I have to go to work now. Draco you need to be careful. You are with my child now. I don't want to lose ether of you." Harry then disaperated to his job.

Draco sat down in the living room in shock. He looked blankly at the ceiling and wondered what was happening with his life. He shook off the feeling and curled up and went to sleep dreaming of a future in which he was happy.

_Draco walked along a serene beach. He laughed and looked at his daughter and smiled and picked her up and spun her around. "Daddy why is the sky blue?" "To match your eyes. More than that I don't know." "Your silly daddy." Draco sat her down and they walked along together. They saw Harry and raced forward. Harry turned and smiled and spoke when they were in range. "This is a dream Draco. This is what the future should be but won't. The future has changed. The very fabric of the world is coming apart. I don't know the key. But this is goodbye. I will never see you again. I must aid Heero. Goodbye My Love." Harry turned and walked away and vanished into thin air. Draco cried and hugged his daughter and she turned into a corpse and glared accusingly at him and spoke. "You betrayed me. You let me die. I loved you daddy. Save our family. Save Harry. Goodbye my daddy." The girl then vanished. Draco collapsed to his knees and cried. He wondered why fate had been cruel to him. Then the sun raged down and voices started to chant. "Powers of the Earth, Water and Fire. Powers of the sky and air. We need thee now. Behold the glory of the old ones. Behold the majesty of the Forgotten and behold the power of the Forbidden. Alone the fates proceed. Alone the two of chosen blood and time walk the paths. Then the paths collide. Only the last and the bonds between can keep them alive. The bonds break all things die." Draco listened and swore not understanding. Then he looked over and …_

Draco woke. He sat up with a scream. A beautiful dream had turned into a nightmare then something resembling a prophesy he had heard. He swore and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower after quickly stripping. He wanted to lose the feeling of death and despair. He also wanted to figure out his own mind.

Harry was sitting at his desk writing up reports as he heard the alarm. He shouted and stood and followed his partner outside and disaperated away. They appeared in abandoned home and walked through. Harry searched the rooms and found nothing then in the last room was a body of a young boy dead. Harry sat a hand and felt that it was still warm. He wondered what had done this. He looked above and saw words written on the wall in blood. **" Powers of the Earth, Water and Fire. Powers of the sky and air. We need thee now. Behold the glory of the old ones. Behold the majesty of the Forgotten and behold the power of the Forbidden. Alone the fates proceed. Alone the two of chosen blood and time walk the paths. Then the paths collide. Only the last and the bonds between can keep them alive. The bonds break all things die." **Harry blinked and shook his head. He called to the others and they came. They saw nothing and Harry wondered. He left the area and the body as he realized no one else knew it was there. He walked back to his desk at work and started to fill out a report that said it was a false alarm. He kept thinking over those words and wondering what they meant.

That night Harry returned home. He walked into the bedroom and lay down. He was not hungry. He drifted into a light sleep dreaming of Heero.

_Harry looked at heero and asked. "Where are we?" "We are in the world of dreams. I know what you saw. Kendra was the one. You learned the words that hold the meanings of the universe." "What do you mean? I don't understand." "I mean Harry that you also now have the knowledge that makes you a danger. You know that only you and I together can survive." Harry blinked and wondered what that really meant. He sighed and asked. "Why don't you return?" "I can't. I wish I could. But my time is approaching. I will die to save the world. I ask for nothing from you. Harry your family and Draco need you. Endure for them. Stay alive and away from the darkness for them. Let me destroy the enemy alone for them. I know that I need you but it is suicide for anyone even me. Goodbye Harry Potter. I will always Love you." Harry watched as Heero faded away. The lights went out and a mocking laugh drew his attention. He saw a dragon approach not understanding how he could see in the blackness. Kendra laughed. "Foolish mortal. You believe that you can stand against me? You are nothing human. You are no threat. Obey the vampire king and remain in your world. I will kill him soon enough. He is out of my reach." "No! I won't remain out of his life. I won't allow him to die. I believe that together we can defeat you. I know that us working as a team will destroy you. Your time is running out fast Kendra." Harry then hears a growl and looks around. He realizes that Kendra is gone. He sees nothing and hears a voice in his head. "Well done young savior. You are finally beginning to understand your path. Your life as is Heero's is directly connected to the planets. If you shall die as shall he the world will end. Kendra will win even if you have already killed him. Grow stronger Harry. The time of the last fight comes with the new moon. Now wake Harry Potter." "Wait! Who are you?" "I am Shelia the guardian of time and life."_

Harry woke and rolled over. He looked around and sighed and went back to sleep alone.

Draco walked up into the bedroom and curled beside harry not long after. He drifted back to sleep the words in his head growing louder. He was beyond scared and confused.

Meanwhile in Antarctica Heero read. He knew he had trouble contacting Harry. He sighed as he finished sending the message to him. He wondered if Harry would ever figure out that it was more than dreams. He looked up at a flash of fire and nodded to Fawkes.

"What news do you bring?"

( I bring word of the time of the final fight. On the night of the new moon the world shall end. That is the time that you must go against Kendra. I am sorry.)

"Alright Fawkes. 3 days is the night of the new moon. It will be interesting after all."

(Shouldn't you gather Harry as well? I mean he is also a pivotal point of power and resource.)

"I know. I can not ask him to fight with me. I can never ask that he sacrifice his life. He will have a child soon and he loves Draco. He is happy and safe. That is all I could ever ask for. I will not desire anything more. I know that I shall die. I only pray that I will have enough power to keep the heart of this world beating."

( Fair enough. Goodbye master. Good Luck Heero.)

Fawkes then flamed away back to Hogwarts. He preened himself and waited for the signal. He would gather Harry with him and hope that Harry had the power that they all believed.

The rest of the night passed in normal way. Nothing more would happen until the fated day arrived. Then everything would change forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Just so you know. The next chapter will start on the morning of the chosen day. Please give me four reviews for this chapter. And tell me do you desire a sequel? I'll do one if you want one. Alright now Review. I hope you liked this. Remember the sooner I get the reviews the sooner you get a update.


	18. Final Chapter and epilouge

Thanks for the great reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed this. Here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this is story.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning that would bring the change unto the world. Harry woke as normal holding Draco in his arms. He smiled down at his lover and slowly stood and walked out of the bedroom. He wondered what today was then remembered that it was the night of the new moon that night. He sighed and walked down the stairs. He entered the living room and saw Serverus sleeping. He smiled and walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

Draco woke slowly and smelled the air. He knew that his time with harry would soon end. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his love.

"Harry please talk to me."

"What about Draco? There is nothing to say and breakfast is ready now."

Harry served the three plates that were sat out. He smiled and sat down and started to eat. He watched as Draco sat and started on his food.

Serverus yawned and walked inside. He sat at his place and started to eat. He looked at Harry and asked.

"Master what will happen to me when you are gone?"

"I don't know Serverus. You will serve Draco. He is your new master. I no of nothing else to do. Goodbye."

Harry stood and apperated away. He appeared on a beach and walked to the ocean. He felt the warm water and sighed in content. He felt the darkness looming he wondered what he would be able to do.

Meanwhile Kendra gathered his power into a storm around him. Everything was pulling away from the earth and to him. He smiled as he knew that he would be unbeatable soon enough.

Heero vanished to Kendra and shifted into a black phoenix the rarest of creatures. He trilled a song and wove a rope of light around Kendra's neck. He then fluttered backwards as the song was repelled and thrown back at him. He shifted into a dragon and roared a challenge. He swooped and aimed the first attack of many. Knowing that he would die on this day. He feared that he may lose.

Far away Harry sighed and looked at the darkening sky. He blinked as a flash of fire landed on his shoulder then died away to reveal Fawkes. He then asked of the phoenix.

"What are you doing here?"

(I am here to take you to Heero to save this world. Together you can destroy Kendra forever. He can not win.)

Fawkes then flamed them both to the battlefield. Fawkes then flew into the sky and aimed at Kendra's eyes. He flew with talons outstretched.

Harry watched from the ground spellbound and wondering what he purpose would be. He saw as Fawkes was knocked back into the earth with a mighty hit. Harry felt rage burn through him and he summoned his power and used his love to shift into a dragon. He flew up to Heero and hovered by his side.

Together Heero and Harry attacked. Breathing fire into the night. As the dark sky blackened even more. They launched against the enemy. Together they fought until they drove Kendra to the ground and forced him into human form. Heero and Harry shifted into their normal forms and stood back and watched. Heero raised a hand and said. "Karren." The world around Kendra was blackened by fire. The fire burned hotter than any normal flame.

Harry blinked and shouted. "Stupefy." He watched as the spell hit Kendra in the chest. He then looked to Heero and they shouted as one. "Powers of the Earth, Water and Fire. Powers of the sky and air. We need thee now. Behold the glory of the old ones. Behold the majesty of the Forgotten and behold the power of the Forbidden. Alone the fates proceed. Alone the two of chosen blood and time walk the paths. Then the paths collide. Only the last and the bonds between can keep them alive. The bonds break all things die. Now we summon now we call. Unto thee give thy life and strength for then world. Beyond all things we cast. Oblivion Necross. Now destroy."

Kendra roared in pain as white lighting burned through his body. He glared death at heero and drove a bolt of power into the earth. He then turned to ash. The power he had used continued into the center of the planet. The world began to break apart.

Heero sighed and raised a hand and let his magic surround the earth. He watched as Harry copied his movements. Together they chanted. "Now powers take thy life and restore this world. Hear our plea we summon thee." White light engulfed them and the world. When the light faded the were gone. The world was restored with no signs of Harry of Heero and nothing of the destruction that Kendra had caused. It had all been reversed. The world the was saved and reborn the cost was the lives of the heroes that had reversed the flow of time and changed everything. Or was it?

Underneath the sea Heero and Harry slept bound in a crystal tomb they slept trapped in a world of darkness. Never knowing the world outside.

----------------------------------------11 Years Later.--------------------------------------------------

Draco smiled at his daughter. He laughed as they walked along the beach alone. Tomorrow she would begin Hogwarts. He was concerned and worried about who and what she would become. He smiled at her and apperated them back home. He walked into the living room and saw Serverus sleeping on his blankets. Draco nodded and walked into the bedroom and started to cry. He missed his love and wished that Harry would return.

Melissa sighed and wondered why she was different. She looked to the sky outside and prayed for her father's return. She had been told that he saved the world. She wondered if she would ever meet him and if so what would he think of her. She shook her waist length brown hair and blinked silver eyes. She smiled and settled on her bed and started to read.

Meanwhile Under the sea the crystal started to break apart releasing Heero and Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Cliff hanger I know. Please leave me a review. I will start a sequel soon. It will be a threesome with Heero/Harry/Draco. I hope you all enjoyed that. It was short because it was a connecting chapter. Leave me four reviews or more and I rpomise to start the sequel soon if I get them. Otherwise I might take my time.


	19. Harry's life starts here

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1. Times of change.

Heero opened his eyes as the crystal broke apart. He dove and grabbed harry and swam to the surface. He held Harry up and forced him to breathe. Heero then vanished them to Asia and inside a rain forest. Heero started to revive Harry with spells. Wondering why he had no died as well.

Harry finally gasped in a breath. He shivered in his soaked clothes. His blurry gaze found Heero. He sighed as his vision cleared. He smiled and asked.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We are in Asia. I vanished us here after I learned that you were not breathing. I do not know what happened. We were trapped inside a crystal. No idea for how long we were there."

" I see. We need to return. What happened with Kendra?"

"We killed him forever. Though knowing our luck a new threat will emerge at some point. Though I do not know anymore than that. I am sorry Harry."

Heero used magic and dried Harry's clothes. Then he grabbed harry's shoulder and vanished them to Harry's home. They walked to the front door of the house and waited.

Harry walked forward still dizzy. He knocked.

Draco heard a knock on the door and sighed. He shifted and stood and walked to the door and opened it. He saw Harry and almost fainted. He blinked and then smiled and grabbed harry and kissed him deeply. He held onto his love.

Heero blinked and coughed. He sighed as he realized they would not part soon. He walked past them into the house and headed into the living room and sat down. He saw a young girl and blinked.

"Hello who are you?"

"I'm Melissa. Who are you?"

"My name is Heero. I am a friend to Draco."

Melissa gasped and rushed to her father and saw him hugging Harry. She ran forward and grabbed them both in a hug. Then looked to Harry.

"Daddy. Your home. I missed you. We thought you were dead."

Harry nodded and looked into Draco's eyes. He then led Draco up into the bedroom and they lay down together rubbing their hands on the others body in content and bliss. Neither believing that it was this easy to return to how things were supposed to be.

Melissa watched them walk into the bedroom and guessed that they wouldn't want to be bothered. She walked into her room and grabbed the trunk and hauled it down stairs and sat beside Heero on the couch. She spoke first.

"I have school starting today. Father was going to take me."

"I'll take you instead. Would you like to go straight there?"

"Yes please. Thank you. Mr. Heero. You saved the world. I have heard many stories about you."

Heero laughed and vanished her straight to Hogwarts with her items. He then made her trunk feather light and vanished back. Heero walked into the kitchen and saw Serverus cooking lunch. Heero watched.

Serverus looked over and nodded. He spoke.

"I never thought you would return Heero. The world needed you. I believed that you and harry had died."

"Oh. How long has it been?"

"11 years. It has been a very long time. Draco has treated me well. But he missed Harry. I missed him as well. I am just glad that you both survived. I never imagined that you would both return."

Heero left and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He sighed and shut his eyes and allowed his memories to swarm his mind. He wondered what the next threat would be and how much longer until it would start once more.

Harry had stripped and ran his hand along Draco's cock. He smiled at his love and stroked him. He was rewarded with a moan. He then kissed Draco with fever. He held Draco in his arms as he kissed him senseless.

Draco respond by stroking Harry's cock. Draco kissed his love and then rolled over. He presented himself and waited.

Harry blinked and stroked himself until he was hard. Then he conjured lube and stretched Draco after applying the lube to his fingers. Then he slowly buried his cock into Draco's willing body. Harry started to pump inside him as he stroked Draco's own cock.

Draco moaned between the feelings. He was so happy. He never wanted this to end. Draco felt his cock tighten as he came hard. Bursts of light swarmed his vision for a instant. He sighed as he felt Harry pull out. He then rolled over and kissed Harry again. Sending his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Harry sighed and kissed back. Their tongues waged war against each other. Harry finally broke the kiss and drifted into slumber tired.

Draco blinked and knew that it was not even dinner time yet. He was worried. He held Harry in his arms and thought back over the years he had been alone.

_Melissa smiled and walked around Draco. She laughed happily as she walked. She hugged Draco tightly see was only 7. Draco smiled and led her to the park down the street. He then sat on a bench and let her go and play. "Father come play with me please?" "Alright honey. I'll come." Draco stood and walked to the swings and sat beside his daughter and started to swing. Together they laughed as they enjoyed themselves. They walked home as night fell. They entered the house and smelled food cooking. Draco led her into the kitchen and they sat together. Serverus finished the food and served three plates. He then sat and waited for them to begin then he started to eat. Serverus asked Draco. "Are you alright Master? I was worried when you stayed out so late master." "I'm fine Serverus we just had fun at the park. We enjoyed ourselves." Serverus nodded and concentrated on his food. Draco finished and placed the plate into the sink and headed into his bedroom and lay down. Melissa sighed and finished and walked into her bedroom and started to read. She missed her daddy. She wondered if he and Heero would ever return. She knew that somehow they must have survived. She had heard stories about Heero and Harry about how together they saved the world. Though she knew that Draco knew almost as little about the final battle as she did. She prayed that Harry and Heero would return one day. Serverus sighed and cleaned. He finished and walked to his blankets and lay down and went to sleep. _

Draco went to sleep remembering his past with his daughter and Serverus. He wondered about what the future might hold. He was so glad to have Harry returned to him.

Meanwhile Heero sighed and curled up on to the couch. He drifted into slumber as he heard a voice. _"Well done heero. You saved the world and everyone in it. You and harry. You can no longer remain free. The times are changing once more. A new problem is in motion. Millions of children are being taken and forced to become slaves. You have the power to stop this. I know you will understand in time. I am so sorry." _

The voice faded from his mind as it did a normal leather collar formed around Heero's neck with tags that said property of Harry Potter. Heero dreamed and wondered what he was seeing.

"_Master. Please forgive master." Harry raised a whip and struck Heero's unprotected face hard with the lash. He then continued striking Heero's chest and stomach. Laughing as he did. He smiled evilly and slapped Heero then kissed him. He forced his tongue into his slaves mouth and explored the caverns. Harry then transformed into a man older and far darker. The man laughed and held Heero's tightly and grabbed his cock and pulled until the skin broke apart. Heero screamed from the pain and whimpered. "Please no more Master. Slave sorry Master. Slave sorry master." The man smiled and conjured a spiked whip and brought it hard against Heero's cock. He continued to listen to the lovely screams from Heero as he punished his slave. The man the transformed shape again and became Kendra and spoke as he continued to beat Heero. "You believed you could destroy me. Your wrong. I may be dead but as long as you are alive death will come to the earth. You won the fight with help from your master. You are nothing more than a worthless slave. You fucking freak." the blows continued till Kendra faded away and nothing appeared. Heero dropped to the hard stone and lay still. His body a haze of pain and suffering. He finally called out. "Hey. What happened what is this?" Nothing answered. Nothing moved. The world was still. _

Meanwhile Serverus cleaned up the kitchen. He finished and walked into the living room. He saw the collar around heero's neck and blinked and removed it. He then set it on top of the fireplace and then lay down on his blankets and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. Here is the sequel to Harry's slave. The first chapter. I hope to gain at least 4 reviews for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this.


	20. Harry's Life Ch2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2.

Heero woke the next morning and saw the collar on the top of the fireplace. He walked over and grabbed it and read his name and property of Harry Potter. He sighed and placed the collar back around his neck. Understanding that he must not remain free. Though he felt that Harry would never hurt him again he was safe now at least until the next problem truly emerged. He walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for everyone.

Serverus woke and blinked in confusion he smelled food cooking and stood. He walked into the kitchen and saw Heero and walked over and saw the collar back around his neck and blinked again. He was sure that he had removed it the night before. He spoke to Heero knowing that the collar marked Heero as a slave and that he was allowed to speak to another slave.

"Heero why are you cooking? I would have. And why are you wearing that collar? I removed it from you last night."

"I see. I am sorry to confuse you Serverus. It seems that the fates themselves want me to remain in slavery. I don't know why. Only that the lives of millions rely on myself and Harry. I will probably never again act as a slave even though I am collared. I am free now in body and mind. Nothing can ever drag me back down. I won't let it happen. I am the vampire king and the son to Voldemort."

Heero finished the food and served four plates for everyone and sat down and whistled. He then waited for everyone to gather.

Harry woke at the whistle and blinked. He looked over and noticed that Draco was also woken. Harry dragged himself out of his comfy bed and walked into the bathroom and sighed in relief. He stepped into the shower and washed quickly and dried then walked out and watched as Draco went in and smiled as he dressed. Once they were both clean and dressed Harry led the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat down with Heero and Serverus. Harry saw the collar around Heero's neck and blinked and asked.

"Heero why are you wearing a collar? You are no longer a slave. You are free. I mean I thought you were."

"I am unsure Harry. All I know is that the fates desire me to remain your slave. I was told in my sleep that the fates of millions rely on us alone. I possess the power while you possess something that even I do not know of. I am sorry Harry. I will never be like I once was. I am still free in my mind and body. The collar is easily removed and I could vanish anywhere to escape but I won't. I will do as the fates desire and save the people that need me. We stopped Kendra. Now it is time for the next test and possibly the final. Soon the day will come where we must make a difficult choice. That is all that I know."

They ate together calmly and chatted not knowing the evil lying in wait and about to grab something dear to them all.

Melissa skipped down the hall of Hogwarts. She was confused as kids were normally seen. She smiled and moved faster as a cold wind blew. She was overcome with fear as she felt someone grab and pull her into the shadows. She gasped as they port keyed away from Hogwarts. She struggled against her captor and bit his hand in anger. She threw her weight back to try and get free. Her captor merely held on tighter and grabbed a arm and twisted it behind her back and used his now other free hand to clasp a collar around her slender neck. Her captor smiled and tossed her into a cage and walked away.

Melissa panicked and ran around the cage. She saw other kids some crying others kneeling with empty expressions. She gasped and spoke to a crying child.

"What is happening to us? Where are we?"

" Still in Britain we are. But we are slaves now. They are breaking us. We are losing or spirits. If we don't break we die. My name is Carmen."

"I'm Melissa. I won't let this happen. My family will come for me. I know they will save me. This is illegal. Only death eaters can become slaves."

Carmen held up her arm which had a dark mark branded into the flesh. Carmen then spoke softly.

"They will brand you to soon. Now be quiet the master comes."

Melissa backed away from the cage door and glared at the man approaching. She had listened to the stories and heard the description of Kendra in human form and gasped in horror. She as had the world believed he was dead. She fainted.

Saryon who was Kendra's father turned to her cage and walked inside. He was a god. He smiled evilly and picked her up and brought her into a torture room and chained her arms apart and spread her legs far apart. He growled at her clothes and decided to wake her then remove them and brand her. He slapped her hard until she opened her eyes. He spoke coldly.

"you fainted dear one. Now why are you so afraid we have never met before."

Melissa glared and lost her temper as she found that she was unable to move. She spoke in anger.

"You bastard Kendra. You are dead. My father Killed you. How did you survive?"

"I'm not Kendra. Kendra was my son. My name is Saryon. Though you will call me master until I train you then sale you."

"Fucking bastard. You murder. You will never get away with this."

Saryon laughed and ripped her clothes from her frame and watched with pleasure how she trembled. He smirked and walked over to the fire in the corner that was behind her. He grabbed a branding iron and walked to her left side and placed the hot brand on her inner arm and pressed down hard.

Melissa screamed briefly at the pain then shut up and clenched her teeth and glared over her shoulder at him. As he moved away she spit in his face.

Saryon wiped his face and glared death at her. He quickly removed his clothes and walked around to her front and placed his penis at her virgin entrance.

Melissa gulped and started to struggle. She tried to get free but the bonds held her immobile. She was afraid and knowing this would hurt badly.

Saryon rammed into her entrance in a hard thrust he pushed threw her barrier and buried himself deep within her body. He then listened as she screamed. He started to thrust quickly not giving her time to adjust. He finished after a round and backed away and dressed. Then grabbed a cane and looked over her body and realized that he would get less if she was scared. He frowned and waved his hands and she was hoisted above the ground more so that her feet were about two feet up and she was hanging by her arms.

Melissa wondered what she should do. She was scared but her pride would not allow her to beg from a monster and she knew that is what he truly was even though he appeared human he was a monster.

Saryon smiled wickedly and kneeled down and caressed her feet. Then stood and brought the metal cane hard against the bottom of her right foot then the left. The cane which had tiny spikes dug into the flesh and opened sores. He waited for the screams as he mercilessly beat her feet he heard none. He looked up and saw that she was biting her lip. He growled and walked around behind her and rammed the pointed tip of the cane into her anus in a sharp jab. He pushed forward until she screamed. He then pulled out and thrust it back inside. He then vanished the cane and summoned a whip forgetting the idea of not scaring her. He laid fifty lashes on her back and smiled as each lash drew a scream from her. He finished and dragged her back to her cage and chained her then tossed her bleeding and beaten body inside. He then walked to Carmen and slit her throat and watched the life drain out. He saw frightened eyes and spoke.

"Submit or that is your fate. And you will rot before I remove you. Maybe someone would like to share a cage with the corpse."

The broken slaves shivered and lowered their bodies to the ground more showing their submission. The rest glared at Saryon in anger she had been a friend and one of the few that had resisted for over three years. The rest expect Melissa had only been there three months at the most and over half had broken already. Those that had broke would be sold the next day at a auction.

Saryon walked away and smiled at the slaves. He left the area and went into his bedroom up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

Melissa cried in pain and loss. She looked at her burnt arm and rolled to her feet and whimpered in pain. She looked at the soles and saw that they were cut and bleeding. She realized that she was naked and tried to cover her body. She looked around and noticed that most of the others were healed over. Only a few sported open wounds. She figured that the ones not cowering where still free in mind though no longer body. She looked to a young boy and asked.

"How long you been here?"

"2 months. My family is dead. Master killed them and took me. I'm only 7 years old. I've already been raped and beaten. I'm about ready to give in. What about you?"

"Don't give in. My father will rescue us all. He is Harry Potter. I will never surrender to the bastard."

All of the other's looked up at her words. The broken shook their heads and curled into balls on the cold floor shuddering in thoughts they had long ago lost hope. The ones that were not broken looked up and gazed at her in pity and amazement. They were confused but knew that Saryon would personally beat her everyday until she broke as he heard everything he would now know who she really was. They were amazed that she was captured. They did not know how but guessed that she was away from her family when it happened.

Saryon heard her words and grinned evilly. It seemed his new toy just got more interesting. How he would enjoy breaking her into submission and he may even keep her for himself. He was unsure. Saryon drifted off to sleep in his warm bed.

Meanwhile The night fell and Heero and Serverus lay down in the living room and went to sleep at different places. Heero slept on the couch and Serverus slept on his bed in a corner.

Harry and Draco had sex then laid together dreaming of being happy. Nether knew the horror that their beloved daughter was enduring and would endure for five years.

--------------5 years later.---------------

Melissa quivered in fear. She glanced up then back down she saw people walk by her cage and she whimpered. She remembered that she was very bad disrespecting master. She was master's personal pet and not for sale. She was better fed than the rest and her body sported no open wounds. She shivered as people glanced. She then heard a voice that her mind screamed father then it died away and she shivered again in fear and confusion. She didn't dare to glance up.

Harry saw his daughter. His magic had pulled him here and he had heero by a leash. He glared at the man and spoke.

"I want her. She is my daughter."

"I'm Sorry sir. She is the bosses own slave. We can't sale her. Now if you want to trade your slave for her we can do that. He looks better after all."

Harry glanced at Heero and received a nod. Harry sighed and nodded to the man who smiled and took Heero's leash and led him into the cage then transferred the leash to her collar and led her out and placed the leash into Harry's hand.

Harry grabbed his daughter and apperated away vowing to himself that he would return soon for Heero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello. I tried to do better. Updates may be far apart until I am better. But three reviews and I will try my hardest to update soon. I promise. Please tell me what you think. I will update next week unless I go into the hospital. Till next update.


	21. Harry's Life ch3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I make no profit from this.

Key:

"…" This is speech.

(…) This is phoenix speech.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3.

Heero blinked and watched Harry leave. He sighed and curled up into a ball on the cold floor. He saw other's being bought and sold and growled inside his mind. Heero knew that this was meant to happen. He could feel the power surrounding this area and knew that no one would ever believe a slave was able to defy the master. He growled as night came and saw Saryon and paled. His mind worked it over and he backed away. He lowered his head and bared his fangs in threat.

Saryon laughed and killed the trainer who had traded Melissa for Heero. Saryon then entered the cage and led Heero into the torture room and hooked him up and glared.

"So you killed my son Heero?"

"You bastard. Yes I killed your son. He deserved it to. As do you. I will make sure that you pay very soon."

Saryon laughed and selected a whip and walked behind Heero and started to lash his back growing frustrated as Heero refused to scream. Saryon finished and dragged him into the cell and tossed him inside and left him to rest. Saryon went back to his room and lay down for sleep.

Heero curled up in a ball and listened to Saryon leave. He sighed as his back healed over and the wounds and scars faded. He then stood and stretched and called for Fawkes. He spoke once the phoenix was hovering silently.

"What is happening Fawkes? No one ever told me something like this was going on. I mean I don't understand what I should be doing now. Or even later. I wish I knew more on how to help. Please explain this to me."

( I am sorry Heero. I wish that there was something more that I was able to do. I will watch over you from a distance. You must overcome the trial on your own. No one can help you now. Remain strong and unbroken. You are the vampire king and the son to Voldemort. You are beyond even Saryon. Good luck Heero.)

Heero watched Fawkes flame away and sighed. He knew that the phoenix was right he would have to survive and figure out how to kill Saryon before he went home as everything depended on the death of his new master. He smiled and decided that he would pretend to be a slave till he found a weakness to Saryon. He lay down and drifted into sleep.

Meanwhile Harry led Melissa inside and into her bedroom. He moved over and unclipped the leash and spoke.

"Are you hungry or thirsty Melissa? Please speak to me daughter."

"What do you wish me to say master? You own me now master. I wish to please you master. I'm sorry master."

"Get some rest. Sleep in the bed."

Harry then turned and walked out leaving the door open and went into his bedroom and lay down beside Draco. They started to cry together both knowing that Heero was lost to them and that it would take a long time for their daughter to snap back into being who and what she used to be. They knew that it was a long hard road ahead of her and that they would need to stand with her.

Melissa cried and looked around the room. Her mind remembering the time before her capture. She realized that she was free and home now. She then saw her dark mark and felt the collar and the joy faded. She was marked and a pet to her own father. She knew he would never harm her but she feared his wrath. Her training had taught her that she was filth and not worthy of anything much less a name. She walked into the corner farthest from the door and lay on the floor and drifted into a light and scared sleep.

The next morning Heero woke to sounds of dishes banging and moving. He growled and watched the traders feed the other slaves and saw that he gained nothing. Heero blinked and realized that in order to be fed he had to trick Saryon. He heard his master coming and cowered in the back of the cell.

Saryon walked forward and entered and smirked. He believed that with that collar Heero would be unable to harm him. He was unsure how the slave had killed his son but he knew he would get his revenge the daughter was good but the vampire king was better. Saryon dragged Heero out and into the bedroom and chained him to the wall and smirked and grabbed clips and walked closer.

Heero whimpered and tried to move. He was bound to the wall and spread eagle. He knew what was coming and short of using his power he knew no way to gain freedom. He knew that he had to endure and not allow himself to break.

Saryon smirked and placed a clip onto each of Heero's nipples and one onto his cock. He smiled as the vampire king remain quiet then hit him and ordered him to scream. Saryon growled as that gave no response. Saryon walked into his closet and grabbed a metal whip and lashed Heero's cock and chest hard. Then lowered the restraints and let him fall onto the floor. He then stripped and plunged his stiff and hard cock into Heero's anus.

Heero stiffened in pain and whimpered once. Then shut his eyes and remembered that he had endured worse. He knew that the pain was only beginning. He sighed and felt Saryon withdraw and saw his chance. He threw out a hand and black lightening hit Saryon in the chest and burned his body badly. Bolt after bolt heero called down knowing that if he stopped the god would come back. Heero then fainted just before he killed Saryon for good.

Saryon growled as the slave slumped to the floor past out and bleeding. Saryon felt his skin regenerate and knew that he could not keep a slave that still had that much power. He summoned a collar and placed it around heero's throat and spelled it shut. So that it would only open in true love. Saryon then chained his ankle to the wall and walked over to his bed and lay down and started to think. Saryon sighed and walked into his study a few minutes later and started to work.

Heero woke soon after Saryon left the room. He cringed as the wounds stayed. He knew something was different. He blinked and felt the new collar and swore. He tried to vanish and was unable. He called for Fawkes and when the phoenix did not appear knew that he was truly alone. He started to cry and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile in the Potter house. Melissa woke to smells that morning and whimpered. She looked around the room and realized that last night wasn't a dream she was home and safe. Melissa stood from the floor and looked around. She sighed and looked down at her naked body and walked over to the closet and grabbed a shirt and pants and dressed. She smiled at the feeling of clothes on her skin and left the room slowly. She watched around her for threats or movements. She entered the kitchen and saw Master and Draco sitting together at the table and Serverus fixing dinner. Melissa walked to Harry's side and kneeled at his feet.

Harry blinked and looked down at her and sighed in thought. Harry stood and led her to a chair and commanded her into it and then sat down on his own chair and waited as food was served then started to eat after ordering her to eat.

Melissa paled and started to eat like them. She was confused and worried. She was a toy she knew that a worthless slave that never deserved anything. It had been beaten into her skull and body. She knew the rules and that master was not acting right by treating her as a person. Part of her knew that he was family but more believed him only as master and the fear of him and Draco and even Serverus remained. She finished her food and quickly rushed out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom and kneeled in her corner and whined to herself in fear and believing that she was to be beaten soon for some reason.

Meanwhile Heero woke that night and yawned. He looked around the bedroom and saw that he was still alone. He slowly heard footsteps and growled he snapped his head up as Saryon entered. He bared his fangs and stood.

Saryon laughed and blasted him into the wall with a wave of his hand. Saryon smiled darkly and grabbed onto Heero's penis and pulled hard.

Heero grunted in pain and felt it tear. He watched as blood ran down and sighed then looked back to Saryon and tried to get away. He was afraid and knowing that he would be beaten regularly. Heero refused to cry or scream even though the pain was close to his limit. He knew that if he did he would just encourage Saryon so he remained silent.

Saryon stopped not wishing to castrate his slave yet. Saryon growled and backhanded him hard. Then growled and walked away and undid the spell and let Heero drop to the floor. Saryon then dragged him into the bathroom and tied him in the bathtub hanging from ropes in the ceiling and his legs spread eagle. Saryon then grabbed a whip and started to lash his back as hard as he was able to. Saryon smiled seeing blood run down Heero's taunt body. Saryon laughed and stripped and rammed his large cock into Heero's already abused Anus.

Heero screamed. The pain was unlike anything that he remembered though he knew that it had happened before it was worse this time because he was unused to it now. He screamed in the pain and wished for it to end. Once he saw Saryon walk around front the growled and waited as Saryon left. Heero then started to pull on the binding to try and gain freedom although knowing it was hopeless. Heero passed out from pain and blood loss as the wounds slowly closed and began to heal. His power was overriding the collar. Though it was slow Heero would be able to survive this time around. Though he did not know it yet but he was better than anything the world would ever see and his power was about to reach a new level and legend would come to form in the skies.

Saryon cleaned himself and walked to his bed and lay down. He was thinking over what he should do to Heero. He knew that keeping the slave was a large risk. He also knew that selling the vampire king would be dangerous for others as he would be hard to control. Saryon knew thought that with the collar Heero was all but helpless and unable to strike back and for that Saryon was grateful. Saryon in his mind feared Heero. He knew what the vampire king was able to do and knew that one day he would die by his hand. He just hoped that it would not be soon. He knew that he would have to break Heero's spirit once more very soon. But he shuddered and was uncertain if he would be able to. Saryon looked over and paled as he saw the skin healing before his eyes. He knew the collar should prevent that and everything else but it wasn't. He knew a brothel that would love a new slave in Iceland. Saryon quickly stood and left and went to go make arrangements to send Heero far away.

Heero woke and had a pounding headache. He listened with his muted senses and looked around the now empty room. He stood and swayed and held onto the wall so that he would not fall down. He shuddered in cold and pain then realized that he hurt less now. He blinked and walked forward as he heard the door open. He saw Saryon enter with a young blonde lady. Heero glared and bared his fangs. Then trembled and looked down.

The lady was named Caroline. Caroline blinked and walked over and rubbed her hand over his body and felt him all over and turned to Saryon.

"I want him to be my slave. I will take excellent care of him."

Saryon nodded and handed her the papers and she signed. Saryon unchained Heero and let her leash him up. Then Saryon backed away realizing that his miscalculated.

Heero blinked and felt the bond break. Heero smiled and held out a hand and burned Saryon into ash then burned the ash till nothing remained. Heero then staggered and kneeled in tiredness.

Caroline nodded and waited till he found his footing then led him away. She apperated them to the Potter's and led Heero inside and handed him over to harry then signed Heero over and left not looking twice. She was a old friend of Draco and had done this to help harry and knowing that Saryon needed to die and that Heero would be unable to kill his master. Fawkes had told them that much.

Heero kneeled by Harry's feet and wheezed his body shaking in tired and pain. Heero crawled into a unused corner and curled up and went to sleep. To tired and wanting rest to really care.

Harry blinked and summoned a blanket and placed it over him then smiled and walked into the bedroom and told Draco of the success that she had and that they had everyone back and safe now. Harry could tell that Heero retained his spirit. And for that Harry was beyond grateful. Harry and Draco went to sleep that night.

Heero was sleeping as he dreamed the collar vanished from his neck and a voice spoke to him.

_"You have passed the first test. A new test will approach soon. You killed the one responsible for enslaving thousands a day. But you will not be able to stop them all. You were lucky. You are a creature born of myth and legend. You are no longer a vampire. You were created by the gods to destroy us. You are the last of your race. Goodbye Chosen Destroyer."_

Heero woke as the voice faded and he realized that both collars were gone. He sighed in relief and looked around. He stood and noticed that it was morning Heero walked up the stairs and into Melissa's room and found her curled up in the corner. Heero felt bad and picked her up and placed her on the bed then sat beside her and looked into frightened eyes. He smiled and spoke softly.

"It's alright. I was a slave just like you. I'm free now. You can be as well."

Heero removed the collar and vanished the dark mark on her arm. Then heero turned and left her alone and walked back to the downstairs couch and went back to sleep.

Melissa blinked and cried in relief the dark mark and collar were gone she was safe now and would always be safe. She went to sleep that morning and slept till noon like everyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Hello. Please at least two reviews on this chapter for the next. Will update soon if I can get the reviews. I still have school though. But I will try and get a update in. Thanks and stick with me.


End file.
